


Derek Hale Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 32,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Derek Hale imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“God your chemo signals are amazing.” Derek groaned as he slowly pulled you to lean back as he kissed you.

 

“Derek, this is the fourth time you’ve said that in the last five minutes.” You chuckled as he growled and kissed you before groaning and nibbling into your neck.

 

“You don’t understand how amazing it smells, you’re scented and it’s my scent and it gets stronger and stronger and you’re all mine.” He groaned and rolled over so you could sit on his chest, reminding you of a cat who’d had a sniff of cat nip.

 

“Derek!” You squealed as he growled and rolled the two of you again, carefully setting you under him. He grunted and kissed you patiently as he lifted you up in his arms.

 

“We should stop.” He said suddenly and stood up, leaving you confused and a little frustrated as he grabbed his shirt and his jacket.

********************************

“I don’t know what is going on with him.” You sighed and flailed your arms as Stiles watched you pace his room.

 

“I don’t know how you got in here.” He whispered and jumped back in his wheelie chair when you glared at him.

 

“I mean he is all over me and then he suddenly freaks out… am I ugly?” You asked and Stiles’ eyes widened as he winced and shook his head, trying to figure out what answer would rid him of the angry pregnant werewolf in front of him.

 

“Yes… no… maybe… yes?” He offered and you started to walk the room again.

 

“I love Derek but I don’t know what’s wrong and he won’t talk to me so you’re going to.” You turned on Stiles who made a small shriek as you backed his chair against the wall.

 

“Me, like you understand that I’m small and human right, I’m pretty sure you could kick Peter’s ass while taking over the world at the same time, why can’t you do it?” Stiles yelped and you glowered at him.

 

“Talk to the Alpha or I will rip your throat out.” You growled.

 

“With your teeth, I know, what is it with you werewolf’s… so violent.” He almost fell over as you snapped your teeth when he started making his way out of the room.

*************************************************************************************

“You sent Stiles to talk to me.” Derek grumbled as you made your way into the penthouse.

 

“Yeah I was worried and you seem to like Stiles… I do to but don’t tell anyone.” You huffed and Derek nodded with a hum of agreement.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you… either of you.” Derek sighed after a long silence.

 

“Derek, you won’t.” You sighed and cupped his face as he ran his hand over your stomach.

 

“I couldn’t forgive myself if I did.” He hummed and buried his head in the crook of your neck, moaning as he inhaled the scent you were giving off.

 

“Come here.” You sighed and pulled Derek towards the bed, laying down and pulling him down to you.

 

“(Y/N) …” Derek stared but a happy rumble erupted from him as you stroked your hands through his hair and cut him off.

 

“You’re over thinking, you’re a born wolf and an alpha, just let instinct take over.” You soothed and he smiled as he placed a hand either side of your head and slowly lent down to kiss you.

 

“You’re amazing.” He hummed as he happy rumble vibrated through him.


	2. Chapter 2

You smiled at the little gift Derek had sent, it was a picture of the two of you, a few Hale siblings and cousins were squished in as well, you could never remember all their names. It was just like Derek to add to your hoard of photos, in fact you wondered if he sent you the pictures so they’d survive, he was forever bending or accidentally washing photos and bits of paper so it wouldn’t surprise you.

 

When you pulled up in the drive your front door swung open and your brother launched himself down the porch so he could yank open the door.

 

“I’ve missed you so much!” Scott sighed and you chuckled as you ruffled his hair.

 

“You saw me at gradation.” You chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah and then we’ve had to wait for months so you could finish up there and come back home.” You groaned as he yanked you out of the car and into the house.

 

“(Y/N), there’s my baby girl!” Melissa cooed and you let her hug onto you tightly.

 

“Stilinski, still a plaid wearing dork?” You teased and hugged the boy.

 

“I have a leather jacket somewhere.” He joked and rubbed the back of his head as you both laughed.

 

Your laughter stopped when your eyes met the man in the hall doorway. Rafe gave an awkward wave and you turned to glare at your mother who swallowed nervously.

 

“Why is he back here?” You hissed and she tutted as she tried to think of what to say.

 

“I’m here to fix, this.” Rafe gestured towards you and Scott and you shook your head.

 

“Well maybe you should have thought it over before you were so crappy, we’ve been happy without you.” You snapped and glared at him.

 

“I know it’ll take time to work…” he started and you shook your head.

 

“Do you know how hard Mom worked to support us both, Talia friking Hale put up the money we couldn’t raise to get me through College and The Stilinskis’ stepped up when you walked out, there is no amount of time that can fix this.” You yelled and everyone started shuffling or avoiding looking at each other.

 

“Sweetheart, why don’t you go for a walk and I’ll sort… something.” Melissa muttered and you nodded, glancing back when she stopped Scott and Stiles from following you.

*************************************************************** 

“Wow Hale, you’ve either started working as a scrappie or you’ve lost all your money gambling.” You hummed as you finally tracked him down.

 

“Remember when we were little and we’d hide here, scare the crap out of Laura.” He chuckled and you nodded.

 

“Yeah, you really need a new place.” You laughed as he nodded and accepted a beer that you handed him.

 

“Got my eye on a place, just got to get the utilities hooked up.” He mumbled and frowned as you lent against the bus wall next to him. “Why’re you here with me, shouldn’t you be with Scott and Melissa?”

“Mom told me to take a walk… yelled at Dad.” You spat the word and he nodded.

 

“I don’t have a phone so I couldn’t exactly tell you, but he’s been here a few days.” Derek smiled when you lent against him.

 

“I should probably get take out for everyone to make up for ruining the evening.” You sighed after a while.

 

“Didn’t you ruin Scott’s first day at pre-school?” Derek chuckled and you punched his shoulder.

 

“I was little and out of control.” You complained.

 

“And jealous of his backpack because it had sparkles.” Derek mumbled and caught you with ease when you tried to play fight with him. “Come on, I’ll get the take out and stay if you like, got to have back up.”

 

 

“Thanks.” You muttered as he grabbed his jacket and guided you out to the street.

**************************************************************

“Mom I’m home, brought Derek and food.” You called and two pairs of footsteps thundered around upstairs and a ravenous Scott grabbed at the bags, dumping them in the kitchen as he and Stiles started dishing out.

 

“Save some for John.” Melissa called as she headed into the room and greeted you both. “He’s still here and I know maybe with you he can’t fix things but for Scott and me just, ignore him.”

 

“I’ll try my best.” You agreed and she smiled, beckoning the two of your through as she swatted the boys and told them to wait for everyone.

 

You could tell Rafe wanted to say something about Derek eating with you, in fact you were sure Melissa had kicked him every time he tried. Eventually Derek had helped clean and load the dishwasher, slowly walking to the porch, where he stopped to say goodbye.

 

“Derek leaving so soon, thought you might want to stay and update (Y/N) on Beacon Hills.” Rafe muttered and Derek glowered at him.

 

“I’ve kept her updated.” He said lowly and Rafe nodded.

 

“There’s been a lot of murder cases since she left, one of them involved you, didn’t it?” He asked and Derek rolled his eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

 

 

Before he could answer you attacked Derek with a hug, surprising him, but he caught you and hugged back. His arms wrapped around you so tightly that he’d actually lifted you off the ground.

 

“Get a phone and text me when you’re free.” You mumbled as he finally put you down and let you go.

*************************************

Bring Derek home to dinner was a big mistake. Rafe started by pointing out that no one should be associating with a man who had been suspected for murder, this was met with objections by all three McCall’s and Stiles.

 

However, after two weeks of fussing you finally couldn’t take it, explaining to Melissa that you wanted to stay in Beacon Hills and be close to her and Scott you couldn’t do it with Rafe around so you were going to see if Derek had a spare room in his new loft.

 

“Were you just sat there waiting for me… you look creepy.” You muttered when you slid open the door to find Derek lent with his hands on his knees, staring at the door.

 

“No I heard your car from the kitchen so I waited.” He explained and you shrugged.

 

“I need a favour.” You mumbled and Derek arched an eyebrow.

 

“Oh really?” He smiled until he glanced up at you and saw how upset you were.

 

“Can I stay here Derek, I wanted to be able to… but I can’t not when he’s there it’s just like, he’s pretending he never left and I can’t do that I can’t cope with him acting like that.” You mumbled and Derek stayed quiet, watching you rattle on.

 

When you finally finished, angry tears were trickling down your cheeks and he slowly reached out a hand to yours, pulling you to sit on his lap so he could cradle you to his chest.

 

“You can always stay with me (Y/N).” He muttered and you slowly looked up, smiling when he wiped the tears away.

 

“Are you sure?” You mumbled and he nodded with a gentle smile playing over his face.

 

“Yeah, of course anything you need.” He gently smudged away the damp spots on your cheeks and lent forwards, kissing your forehead. “Do anything for you (Y/N).” He whispered so quietly that you were sure he hadn’t meant for you to hear it.

 

“Thank you.” you sighed and he pushed your chin up with his thumb, leaning down to kiss you gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek glanced up when you shuffled into his loft, he was surprised to see you’d come alone, normally if he so much as looked at you he’d have you caving into a giddy blushing mess. He knew exactly why you acted that way, the scent of it clung to you, driving the wolves insane but they resisted you.

 

You didn’t mean to have the deliciously obsessive scent and no one wanted to be the first one to point it out. He watched as you stopped in the middle of his living room and glanced at the door as if you were having second thoughts about being there.

 

 

“You alright?” He asked finally and you jumped when he stepped into the dim light.

 

“I… I’m fine.” You mumbled and tried to avoid looking at him.

 

“You’re nervous (Y/N), I can hear it.” He sighed and you began ringing your hands as you glanced towards the door again.

 

“Well I spoke to Lydia… Stiles interrupted…Kira said they should be experienced… Scott wouldn’t help… Rest of the pack wasn’t much help… Peter’s to scary.” You mumbled and Derek had to stop a growl rippling out of his chest when you made no sense.

 

“Will you slow down and just say what you mean?” He watched your eyes widen and you slowly back towards the door before biting your lip and shaking your head.

 

 

“Lydia and Stiles said you’ve had… sex before.” Your voice was rather horse and Derek found himself speechless as he jumped to the conclusion.

 

“You wanted me to show you?” He asked and shifted as the thought playing through his mind and his body jerked awake.

 

“Yes… I can leave if you…” You stared but he quickly closed the gap between the two of you.

 

“No, it’s fine… how far have you ever…” Your awkwardness appeared to be contagious because Derek’s ears turned red as he asked and you winced.

 

“I hug Stiles all the time.” You mumbled and Derek cleared his throat.

 

“So, you’ve never even been kissed?” Derek asked and you shrugged.

 

“No… is that bad?” You asked he gave you a warm smile as he griped your chin and tilted your head to look up at him.

 

“It’s not bad… just means we’ll take things slow.” He muttered and before you could ask if he’d help you he gently pressed on the underside of your chin until your lips met in a soft kiss.

 

 

Derek kept his word and kept things slow, the first night was simple, gentle kisses as he showed your where to place your hands as his hands cupped your face. Once a week you saw Derek and each time he’d show you something new, always finding a natural rhythm with you, he even started to feel a heavy burn in his stomach when he thought of just what he could do.

 

 

“Hey you’re late.” Derek chuckled as you walked in and spotted him lounging on the sofa, for a moment you thought he’d been sat waiting for you.

 

“I was talking with The… Derek can we have sex now.” You mumbled quiet and his eyebrows shot up.

 

“(Y/N) last week you didn’t want me to take your shirt off… are you sure you… I’m still ok with going slow if that’s what you’re worried about.” He frowned and watched as you sat on the end of his sofa, curling yourself, reminding him of how much time you spent in his home.

 

 

“I asked for help because there’s someone that I like and I asked you because…” You jumped when Derek growled.

 

 

“Please tell me this wasn’t all for some idiotic boy.” He sighed and you let your eyes follow your hands into your lap.

 

“Theo Raeken.” You whispered. “I like him a lot and he’s always interested in girls that know what they’re doing so I thought if I... but then yesterday he asked if I wanted to…”

 

“Stay here.” Derek growled as he chucked the remote at you, fixing you a look that had you nodded obediently.

**************************************************

“Raeken!” Derek growled and grabbed the boy by his collar, ramming him against the wall of the pub he’d found him in.

 

“Hale, how can I help you.” the boy asked with a smirk and Derek’s eyes flared.

 

“(Y/N).” Was all he could get out and Theo laughed.

 

“Oh, that girl, the scent of her virginity is just begging someone to claim her… at first I was hoping her little weekly trips to yours would get her all hot and bothered but then I figured, why let you take something so sweet.” Theo’s face lit up as Derek stiffened, processing when he’d heard before throwing Theo across the pub and through the front doors.

 

 

“You need to stop it Theo.” Derek’s voice was weak and pleading, for the life of him Derek couldn’t figure out why.

 

“The big bad Hale want her all to himself… not gonna happen.” Theo growled out and Derek had him by the throat again.

 

“You need to back off, don’t forget I can break you however many ways I want.” He dropped Theo and glared as the boy scrambled inside the pub.

**********************************************

As soon as Derek opened the door you jumped to your feet watching him pace around the sofa a few times before stopping in front of you.

 

“Derek I know I should have told…” he interrupted you and if you hadn’t been so nervous you’d complain about him repeatedly cutting you off.

 

“He doesn’t care about you, not like you want him to, you’re just a quick prize he can steal from the pack.” Derek’s voice made you jump and it instantly calmed him when he saw. “If you’re still planning on learning so he can fuck you, then leave.”

 

“But Derek you promised!” you objected and instantly wished you hadn’t.

 

“I can’t (Y/N) I can’t do this for you and know that it’s for him that’s not fair on me… it isn’t fair on you either because he’s a jerk but just do what you want.” Derek snapped and he pointed to the door.

 

“You’re sure he doesn’t… even like me a little?” You asked and Derek sighed.

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” Derek muttered and you nodded.

 

“It’s fine, it’s not like he gives me that feeling anymore.” You mumbled and Derek cocked his head curiously and you rolled your eyes. “I kissed him like you showed me the first day and it was just bleah, but with you its…”

 

“Tell me.” Derek said softly and you looked up at him as he crossed the room and gently rested his hands on your hips.

 

 

“You make my stomach feel like when Stiles spins me to fast on the roundabout and I get a tingle when you brush your hands up my arms, hand the soft kisses just make me feeling like I might explode because I’m so happy and the long slow kisses when you bit my bottom lip…” you trailed off as your breath quickened, while you spoke Derek had lent in and was waiting for you to finish, doing his best to keep his lips brushing against yours rather than swallowing your words with a frantic kiss.

 

“Does it make you ache sweetheart, just here?” Derek asked, his voice husked and lusted. His hands slide up your bare thighs and under your skirt, resting them on your hips as his thumbs worked over the spot that was almost burning. “I know you’re wet, I can smell it, I don’t even have to touch you to soak your panties do I?”

 

 

The submissive whimper that left you was all the encouragement Derek needed. He planted a kiss on your lips, lifting you up, as he moved you to his bed. He pulled the skirt of your dress up as he pulled away so he could watch as he tugged it off.

 

He felt his cock twitch at the sight of you, soft flesh and absurdly cute but plain underwear, just begging to be explored and claimed. He wanted nothing more than to tare it off and pin your down but he resisted, stroking his hands up your sides, before trailing his fingertips up your back and undoing the clips to your bra.

 

“We can stop anytime.” He muttered when your arms moved to cover yourself but you shook your head and let him guide your hands to pull off his shirt. “So, perfect (Y/N).” He groaned as he kissed his way down your jaw, and nipped at your neck.

 

One of Derek’s hands gently cradled a breast, rolling your nipple gently between two fingers as his mouth found the other, repeating until your body fell away from him and slumped on his bed. He trailed off, soft kisses and the occasional love bite, coming to a stop as your thighs fell open for him.

 

“There are so many things I’m going to teach you.” He groaned and kissed the insides of your thighs as he pulled your panties down.

 

“What kind of lessons?” You whispered to him and he smiled, kissing his way back up to you.

 

“Fun ones, you have to tell me if you want to stop, ok?” He added and you nodded, watching as he headed over to his bedside table and pulled out a box, which he shook until he pulled out a foil packet and opened it with his teeth.

 

 

He smiled as he unbuckled his trousers and pumped himself, sliding the condom on while watching you writhe around and attempt to dislodge the feeling seeing him utterly naked had left you with.

 

“Remind me to teach you how to touch yourself.” He mumbled in your ear as he wrapped your legs around his waist and lined himself with your entrance.

 

 

He moaned against your lips as he slid into you and drew back out when you could only take the tip, slowly thrusting into you until he’d buried himself with a low growl. For a moment, he didn’t move, he could sense that you were overwhelmed with everything that was happening and waited until you were ready.

 

He wanted nothing more than to quicken the pace, instead he focused on the kiss, the feel of your fingers shyly exploring his shoulders and back as his hips moved agonisingly slow. When your walls clenched around him he indulged in mixing a few short, quick, thrusts and had you clawing at his shoulders as a moan forced your body to arch into him and expose your neck for a love bite.

 

 

“I’m in love with you.” He whispered as his head rested against your own.

 

“I love you to Derek.” You mumbled as he lifted you to rest against his chest and pulled the blankets around the both of you.

 

“Just me?” He asked nervously and you nodded as you slowly fell asleep against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The completely vacant emotionlessness you had about you was alluring. While most assumed you were in a bad mood and tried to lighten it Derek indulged in it and found it amusing to tease you. His most recent teasing consisted of light flirting, he enjoyed knowing that despite your attempt to remain serious and unaffected by him, your pulse and heart beat gave you away.

 

Unfortunately, his plan to tease you ended up with him slowly realising that he cared for you, making him frustrated when you showed no sign of like him back. He started asking questions, how your day was, if you wanted a lift home from pack meetings, what your favourite things were.

“Derek leave me alone.” You grumbled.

 

“I thought being as hot as you are you’d be used to getting hit on.” He muttered quietly.

 

“Excuse me?” you asked and he froze, glancing back at you and hummed.

 

“You know what screw it, you are so frustrating… I try and completely ignore people and not care about them and sure I’m bad at it but you, your chemo signals when you see me are mouth-watering but you still act like I have no effect on you.” Derek growled as he walked closer to you.

 

“You don’t affect me, I don’t even care that you like me.” You huffed and crossed your arms while leaning on one hip.

 

Derek didn’t say anything, instead he just let out a deep breath and glanced across the penthouse, he could hear the others coming up the stairs and knew the conversation would be cut short.

 

“I don’t see why it’s so bad to let someone in.” Derek grunted and walked across the room to where he’d dumped his jacket.

 

“I like going for a run through the woods before school.” You mumbled to him as Stiles burst into the penthouse.

 

“For a second I thought you’d try and tell me you didn’t like anything.” He smiled and headed over to greet everyone, winking at you as he went, feeling satisfied when you started to get flustered because you knew he was listening to your heart beat.


	5. Chapter 5

“Derek what’re you doing?” You sighed and he glanced up at you.

 

“Putting a banister across the window.” Derek muttered as he finished drilling it into the wall.

 

“Why?” You giggled as you inspected the new, non-metal table, which was all but wrapped in baby proofing. “Is this about baby proofing, Derek we can only just hear the heart beat!”

“Have you seen this place, what if they bump into something or…” Derek trailed off when you rolled your eyes and stroked a hand through his hair.

 

“Derek, it’ll be fine.” You mumbled and he slowly turned so he was kneeled in front of you.

You giggled slightly when he lifted your top up enough to expose the small bumped and kissed your belly, growling happily as his wolf sent a shiver of content through you.

“He’s strong.” Derek grinned.

“He may be a she.” You rolled your eyes when he shook his head and kissed you before continuing his baby proofing.

*************************************************************

“Stilinski!” Derek barked and the boy jumped, jerking his hand away from you. “hands off.”

 

“I was just…” He started but the look Derek was giving him had him shuffling off to hide behind Scott and Lydia who were sat on the new sofa talking quietly.

“Derek, that was mean.” You giggled and sighed when he hurried to move the chair you were trying to sit on and helped you settle into it. “You bit Isaac last week and all he did was pass me a bag of crisps.”

“He threw them at you.” Derek huffed and glowered at the the Betas who had stopped to listen to Stiles grumble. You smiled as he sat between your feet, head resting on your thigh as he listened to what the others had to say.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello Love.” Klaus hummed as he spotted you at the end of the bar, Camille would stop serving people to give you notes or when it wasn’t busy she’d sit and help you study.

“What do you want Klaus?” You sighed.

“To offer you the pleasure of my company.” Klaus smiled and you rolled your eyes.

“Believe me your company is anything but pleasurable.” You sighed and grabbed your books. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“Alright, see you later (Y/N).” Camille waved at you before turning to scowl at Klaus who had an innocent look on his face.

“Well I wonder what could have her in a mood?” Klaus chuckled and watched as you climbed into your car and pulled off.

 

“Klaus, you follow her everywhere, you ruin her life by doing it.” Camille stated bluntly.

 

“Why because it keeps her safe?” He smirked only for Camille to slam her hands on the bar.

 

“She’s too scared to tell you why she doesn’t want to go out on a date with you, if she leaves her house she knows you’re watching and its practically oppressive!” Camille spat and Klaus gave her a dangerous glare.

“If I wish to follow a human I shall, I don’t see how this is any of your business.” With that he fled the bar and decided to find out what Camille had been talking about.

 

“(Y/N), why are we still here, we could go back to Beacon Hills?” Derek asked as he tugged a shirt over his head.

 

“I can’t just leave Camille alone out here.” You whispered and finished buttoning your jumper.

“I know but I’m worried about you and the hybrid, what if… he becomes obsessive and I’m not strong enough to stop him or protect you.” Derek huffed and furrowed his brow as he crossed his arms.

“Maybe I should talk to Camille about it… I’m sure she’d understand.” You sighed.

 

“I don’t want you to leave her if she still needs you but I at least want to be able to protect you.” He whispered as your arms wound around the wolfs neck and he encased you in a warm hug. “I love you.”

 

“I love you to Derek.” You lent up and kissed him before texting Camille to see where she was and if she was free to talk.

********************************************************

“Sweetheart I get it, Klaus is so full on and if Derek feels like going home is safer for you then I think you should do it.” Camille smiled and held your hand in hers.

 

“You’re sure, it’s so soon after the funeral and I’d feel awful if I left you when you needed me.” You sighed.

 

“Trust me (Y/N) I’m fine, I’ll be fine.” She smiled and walked with you to your car and gave you a tight hug. “Leave as soon as you can and tell Derek that he better take good care of you.”

 

After a few minutes of quiet talk, you headed home, happy that you could leave New Orleans and Klaus behind you. You sent a text to Scott to tell him the two of you would be home soon to help with whatever had popped up while you’d been gone.

 

“(Y/N)!” Derek gasped and your head jerked to the side as he slammed against the car and collapsed.

 

You rushed out of the car, losing your pumps in the attempt to scramble to him, not caring that you’d laddered your tights or that your clothes now had Derek’s blood on them.

 

“Derek!” You yelped when he seemed to dip in and out of consciousness, the bite on his neck and the broken bones dotted over his body told you Klaus had been his attacker.

 

“I’m sorry (Y/N) … though if I asked… he’d leave you be.” Derek winced and tried to get up.

 

“Can you heal, Klaus’ bite does stuff to vampires I don’t know if it’ll hurt you.” You admitted and Derek grunted.

 

“Deaton should be able to fix it but we only have a few days.” Derek showed you the bite which was starting to spread bluish black veins down his neck.

 

“I’m going to pack our bags and ask Camille to distract Klaus while we leave… stay in the car.” You helped him to the seat and hurtled inside.

 

You grabbed at the important things, trinkets and photo’s gifts for the others, but cheap clothes and shoes along whatever had been left in the bathroom were forgotten due to how easily they could be replaced.

 

Derek tried to help you lug the bags out of the house and into the car but you stubbornly wrangled them while texting Camille. You sat in the car, holding Derek’s hand, waiting for Camille’s ok for the two of you too speed out of the city.

 

You jumped a little when Derek’s hand stroked the back of your neck, he winced and leaned forwards enough to kiss you, attempting to keep you calm.

 

“Stiles was right we should have never come.” You sighed.

 

“(Y/N) we’ll be ok, pretty soon you’ll be telling me how much you need a break from the pack.” He smiled when you let out a weak chuckle.

As soon as your phone lit up and the message popped up from Camille you started the car. You’d almost made it out of the state when you turned off a back road to take a short cut and had to slam on the breaks as Klaus appeared in front of the car.

“Call Stiles.” You whispered.

 

“What (Y/N) what’re you doing?” Derek hissed as he tried to stop you getting out.

 

“Derek, trust me please… tell Stiles that you need help and get to Deaton.” You stroked his cheek and almost kissed him but the presence of the hybrid who had vanished but was lurking somewhere near had you rethinking.

 

“What’re you going to do?” Derek grunted and winced as if he planned to help fight Klaus off.

 

“Lie to him long enough to get you home.” You gave Derek a sad smile and unclipped your belt.

 

“How will you get home?” Derek asked nervously.

 

“You once told Stiles to have faith in his Alpha… I have faith in mine.” You let Derek grip your hand before slowly letting go.

 

Derek let a broken sob escape him as you stepped out of the car and Klaus gripped you by the waist, vanishing from his sight, leaving him grabbing at the phone on the dash board as his body failed him.

“Derek?” Stiles quizzed when the Alpha let out a pitiful moan.

 

“Help me… need help.” Was all he managed to gasp and the phone dropped to the floor as Stiles’ panicked shrieking buzzed through the speakers.


	7. Chapter 7

The unmistakeable sound of tiny feet snapping over dry twigs and leaves had both the wolves slowly look up. The unmistakable scent if Hale pup filled the air and your daughter skidded into the large warehouse.

“Daddy, Mommy hit uncle Peter with a frying pan!” She giggled.

 

“What’d he do?” Derek asked as she climbed into his lap and peered in the box Isaac was still rummaging through.

“He was shaking Stiles upside down.” Her tone made it sound like Peter did this regularly and Isaac had to hold in a laugh.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Derek asked her and she shrugged.  
“I feel fine Daddy.” Her smile did absolutely nothing to stop Derek from checking her over.  
“Are you sure it’s the full moon tonight you should be feeling something.” He hummed.

************************************************************

For once Boyd, Erica and your daughter were piled together feeling the effect of the full moon but sleeping through it. Derek however, was tugging at the dish towel in your hand, growling with each tug.

“Derek I swear…. Stop it… Derek!” You complained but when he stopped he ended up hurtling around the house, tipping Isaac off the sofa.

“What’s going on?” Isaac asked as he jumped up.

 

“Derek’s having a little…. (Y/D/N) get off your father!” You yelped as Derek hurtled back into the room, circling and hurrying into the garden with her clinging onto his back.

 

“Why is she…” Isaac started to ask but the girl hurtled into his stomach followed by Derek who ploughed into them and sent the two flying.

 

“Let’s take Daddy to the park!” She giggled while sitting a slightly stunned Isaac’s chest as her father licked her face.

 

“Derek stop that.” You sighed and shooed him away.

“No sweetie we need to stay here in case the other Beta’s need help.” You explained and she crinkled her nose.

“Isaac!” When she span to face him and gave he the ‘devious Stilinski face’ Isaac froze.

“Yes?” He nervously edged his way to you as Derek trotted along behind her and nuzzled her hand.

“You can take us to the park.” She decided and held a hand out to the second in command who looked at you desperately.

 

“Hey you’re the werewolf, she’s awake now and won’t sleep until the moons gone so… knock yourselves out.” You put your hands up and Isaac sighed.

“Fine, I’ll get my shoes.” He grumbled and jogged to the cloak room, Derek scattering after him.

“Sweetie, listen to Isaac ok… and try not to let Daddy get to wound up.” You hurried to get her coat and a hat.

 

“Mommy I’m too warm!” She objected but you just shook your head and smiled.

 

“As soon as you get out there you’ll be cold.” You chided and she gave up tugging it off.

“OK so we’re ready to go.” Isaac bounced a ball off the floor and Derek jumped out at it.

“Is it bad that I miss his Sourwolf days?” You sighed.

“I don’t think (Y/D/N) would like him.” Isaac chuckled and Derek let her climb onto his back and they headed outside, waiting for Isaac. “We’ll be careful.”


	8. Chapter 8

“(Y/N)’s going to kill us.” Stiles groaned as he looked eye to eye with the newly shrunken Derek.  
“Who’s (Y/N)?” Derek asked curiously.  
“Deader than dead, I’m blaming this on you.” Stiles grunted.

“Well Derek isn’t supposed to be back till this evening and (Y/N) got mad that she didn’t get to see tiny Derek the last time he got shrunk.” Scott shrugged.

“I haven’t been shrunk.” Derek objected, frowning at Stiles and Scott as he followed them to the Jeep.

“Just take him to mine while I go ask Deaton how we get him back.” Scott muttered quickly as he headed over to his bike.

****************************************************************

“Stiles, Scott?” You called out as you headed into the McCall house.

“(Y/N) … hey you got in because you have a spare key!” Stiles rambled as he skidded into the room.  
“You better not be hiding Derek!” You huffed. “Hale get your butt out here.”

“What do… whoa!” A boy that looked around the same age as Stiles hurried into the room, stopping dead and gawking at you.

“Who’s the new kid?” You cooed. “He’s a cutie.”

“I’m Der…” The boys started.

“Miguel… he’s visiting from another very local pack.” Stiles babbled.

“I…I… Miguel.” The boy rambled, still gawking at you.

“No English.” Stiles explained.

“Well tell Derek that if he’d rather hang out with Scott he’s going to miss out and I got him a surprise to celebrate his first day home in a week.” You winked and Stiles shoved the boy out of the room when he began shuffling nervously.

“Oh your message will definitely be received… see you later.” Stiles began herding you towards the door, hands pushing you by the waist when you stopped and narrowed your eyes.

“Alright what’s going on, you haven’t flirted with me once and you only do that when something bad is going on.” You glared at Stiles who grinned sheepishly.

“Well Derek’s not here to make him mad by hitting on you, but if it makes you feel better, you’re the hottest thing this side of Lydia Martin’s house.” Stiles smirked when you rolled your eyes seemingly accepting his attempted cover-up.

“If you see him make sure he knows he has two hours to take up my offer of a surprise, later than that and I’ll be asleep.” You winked and Stiles swallowed as he watched you leave.

 

“She’s my girlfriend?” Derek asked as he joined Stiles in staring after you.

 

“Yeah, she’s hot right?” Stiles grinned at Derek who scowled.

“If you hit on her again I’ll punch you in the throat.” Derek huffed.

“You’re a lot less intimidating when you’re this small.” Stiles snickered.

**********************************************************************

The loft door slowly slid open and the hulking silhouette of Derek snuck through, checking the door was secure, before making his way over to the bed and kissing your forehead.

 

“Derek?” You hummed sleepily.

“Hey, I’m sorry it’s so late I was at Deaton’s.” He kicked of his shoes and shrugged out of his clothes, climbing into bed and pulling you into him. “You were at Scott’s when Stiles and Miguel were there right?”

 

“The cute little kid?” You asked sleepily, tilting your head when he propped himself up on one arm so he could look at you. “Yeah, he’s kind of how I imagine you’d looked when you were tiny.”

Derek chuckled and rolled so he could let you snuggle into his chest, hands resting at the small of your back and neck as he relaxed at finally having you with him again.

 

“NO!” you said suddenly sitting up. “They turned you into a little boy again didn’t they!”

“You like me.” He teased childishly.

“I am so getting revenge.” You hummed. “I’m going to pretend to be super mad.”

“You’re not super mad?” Derek asked quickly.

“Nope, baby Derek is the cutest thing!” You yawned and kissed him goodnight.

*****************************************************************

“Scott, Stilinski!” You yelled up the halls making both boys jump and turn round as you arched an eyebrow and slowly walked up to them.

 

“I think I’ve had a dirty dream that started like this.” Scott muttered to Stiles.

“Me to except the halls are empty and we’re way down the corridor outside Coach’s room.” Stiles muttered.

 

“You didn’t tell me that Miguel was Derek!” They both jumped back when you glared at them.

“Well…we…well.” Scott stuttered.

“For six hours your boyfriend was shorter than you.” Stiles grinned.

“Wait how did you even get in here?” Scott asked as he finally recovered.

“I’m here to explain that some very poorly Betas are too sick to take a test.” You smirked as Derek snuck up behind them. “We’re going out for ice cream and then we’re gonna bug Peter.”

 

“You want to get me off to?” Stiles asked hopefully.

“Did you just ask my girlfriend what I think you did?” Derek grinned when Stiles jumped.

“What… oh… no… sorry I meant like off from school.” Stiles glanced at Scott who nodded.

“Oh I would have but you didn’t tell me about Derek so... have fun with your test.” You blew both boys a kiss as you followed Derek to fetch the Beta’s from the front office.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek couldn’t help but growl when he saw you wrap your arms around Scott, planting a kiss on his cheek as he picked you up and set you on the back of his bike. He knew that you would move on eventually but deep down he’d hopped that maybe you’d get back together.

He spent days trying to avoid Scott, not wanting to snap and attack the Alpha, but this was Beacon Hills after all and eventually he had to join the group and help them fight their latest monster. Once they were done Derek hurried after you, arms trying at wrap around you as he coated you in his scent.

“Derek go away.” You sighed.

 

“But (Y/N) I… wait!” he tried to grab at you as you slipped out of his grasp and hurried off to find the others.

 

“Why’re you bothering her?” Scott asked as he hurried over to see what was upsetting you.

Before he could react Derek had pinned Scott up the wall, his fangs bared and his eyes flaring as he growled viciously at Scott. As soon as Scott had recovered he was equally vicious shoving Derek hard enough to shift the power to his advantage.

 

“You left her Derek why are you doing this?” Scott asked, trying to remain calm and bring Derek back.

 

“I’m a better mate!” Derek growled out though he looked pained and it came out like a strangled choke.

“That didn’t matter to you when you left.” Scott reminded him, letting his face shift back to ordinary.

 

“It had to be you didn’t… you replaced me.” Derek began growling again and Scott braced himself.

“Derek you’ve been over for a year and a half, we’ve been dating for six months and she still gets confused when you’re not there… for the first year the only thing that could make her shift back was your scent in the penthouse.” Scott stopped when he realised he was getting angry with Derek.

 

“Then why is she with you now, she doesn’t want me… what’d you do mark her while you were mating, couldn’t you handle her heat?” Derek’s eyes narrowed and Scott shook his head.

“She has nightmares about Boyd and the Alpha pack, she begged me to mark her so she was bound to me and I could help her keep control.” Scott swallowed and sighed. “I finally gave in last week when she almost killed Liam and Malia.”

 

“So, she’s clearly in need of a stronger wolf.” Derek snapped irritably.

“No Derek, she needed you to stay away.” He started to walk away from Derek to where the pack was nervously waiting but he stopped and turned back to the hurting wolf. “If you’re going to stay… please don’t undo all her hard work, I don’t think any of us could handle how badly you’d hurt her.”


	10. Chapter 10

Derek smiled when you collided with his chest. All it had taken from him was a small rumbled growl and you’d accidently wondered out of the shop you’d been in and found your way to him. You huffed and attempted to go back to where you’d been only to find yourself wrapped up in Derek’s thick arms.  
“I hate you.” You mumbled against his chest.

“Not tonight you don’t.” Derek mumbled and ran a hand through your hair, making you clench your fists when your body relaxed into him. “Full moon.”

 

“I don’t care.” You snapped and pulled yourself away from Derek.

He trailed behind you as you continued to shop and when you turned on him to tell him to stop he cough, glancing down to where you had a tight grip on his wrist. Reluctantly you let him take you back to the penthouse and set you down on the edge of his bed as he headed to the kitchen.

*******************************************************************

The sun hadn’t even set and you could see what Derek meant. You reluctantly shuffled into the kitchen, tugging one of Derek’s hands and letting him lip it under your shirt and around your back.

“How’re you holding up?” He asked, quickly caching your hands before they could tug his jeans down.

“I’m good,” You insisted, making Derek chuckle when you rubbed your thighs together and bit your bottom lip.

“Ok well you’re going to lose it about two hours after the sun sets so you should eat this and try to keep your…!” He was cut off by you pulling the front of his shirt hard and kissing him.

“Sorry!” You squeaked.  
“It’s fine (Y/N).” Derek promised as he kissed your forehead and pried you off him so he could hand you some food.  
You started off sat next to Derek, trying to tell yourself that just because you were sat next to the insanely hot Alpha who liked to call you his Mate, among other pet names, didn’t mean you had to mount him.

That idea flew out the window when he handed you a drink and brushed his fingertips against yours, said glass skimming across the floor with an eventual thunk, distracting Derek as you climbed onto him.

“Why?” You mumbled through a groan.

“Why are you my mate or why is this happening now?” Derek asked as he gripped your thighs and turned you so you were sat with your back against his chest. 

“Both.” You mumbled as you tugged off your t-shirt and handed it to Derek who stared at you for a moment before answering.

 

“It’s a little complicated but I knew you were mine because the moment I saw you I felt everything you felt like they were my own feelings… oh and um, when you asked If I’d helped heal you… your wounds show up on me so they heal faster.” He stopped when you snaked a hand around the back of his neck and sighed contently.

“But you first met me ages ago so… why now?” You asked, getting on your knees and turning to face him.

 

“Um… you know when someone bit you at that party after you kissed Stiles and everyone but me and Deaton panicked?” He stopped, letting you kiss him.

“Wait you bit me… am I going to have a furry face like you and Scott?” You asked wide eyed.

“No, I can’t turn you… it’s complicated but I bit you which marked you as mine and now you’re going through this.” He finished explaining.

“Ok but Derek.” You paused until he hummed in response and set down your bowls on the floor. “I really want us to have sex over there.”  
“Um... ok I’ll remember that.” He chuckled through his surprise.

******************************************************************************

You managed to stay in relative control, with a lot of help from Derek, and made it to half eleven before you turned on Derek. You stared but kissing him, pawing at his shoulders and arms, sparing one hand to guide his hands to your hips and up under your bra.  
He let loose a low growl when you slid the same hand into his jeans and gently teased his member through his think boxers. With another deep growl he tugged your hand away and pulled your skirt up so he could rut his hips against yours and drag several desperate whimpers from you.

 

He paused when you tried to pull you panties down, realising that if you did so he’d be at the absolute mercy of your body. Just like that he decided he was sick of picturing how you would look wrapped around him and pulled you closer, smiling when you didn’t even acknowledge him snapping the thin sides of your panties.  
“Over here right?” Derek asked as he picked you up and became completely lost in what you wanted from him.

“Shirt.” You gasped as his teeth grazed you neck. He let you slide if over his head and quickly shed his jeans as you dropped it on the table next to you. Derek didn’t waist anytime, sliding into your already dripping heat and grunting as he bottomed out.

The night was quickly filled with pants and moans as everything faded away and the only thing Derek could focus on was you, each gasp, beg or moan was rewarded with a new source of pleasure, the Alpha quickly had you loosing count of orgasms as he gave you no break to come down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris sighed as he heard your window slid open, this would make the third night this week that you’d snuck out, the twenty fifth since your sister’s death. Unlike your older sister you were never one for breaking the rules, you did what she said and followed her lead, always telling anyone who asked that when you were older you’d be just like her.

The summer holidays were nearing its end, your first day of high school had been a big deal for you and Allison, she’d planned everything out from the clothes to the escape routes of the school. He hoped that you’d get it out of your system and be done with it but you seemed determined to break every rule you could as if filling the rebellious role your sister had filled.

“Scott, she’s done it again.” Chris muttered as he called the Alpha who had positioned himself at the end of the street.  
“We’ll catch up with her and bring her home.” Scott promised as your father hung up.

*****************************************************************************

You clutched Allison’s bow, stepping silently through the woods like she’d thought you, she’d always say if you need to escape tread silently on the balls of your feet so you were free to move in any direction.

The heart racing kick of being out in the dark on your own was a little exhilarating and had you forgetting about Allison for the time being. You heard a rustle to your left and raised the bow, slowly drawing an arrow from your quiver, a hand gripped your wrist and you kicked out, dropping them to their knees and leaning painfully on their chest.  
“Get of me you savage!” Stiles yelped.

“What’re you doing out here?” You huffed as you got off him.  
“Why are you out here and alone?” Stiles snapped back. “Everyone’s looking for you.”  
“No reason.” You said quickly holding Allison’s bow behind your back.

Someone tugged it out of your grip and an unimpressed Derek frowned at it. Scott and Isaac hurried into the clearing each with their own judgemental looks, unlike them you hadn’t gotten the chance to avenge Allison or be part of the pack, you were their liability and you were starting to resent them for it.  
“(Y/N) you can’t keep getting into trouble, your Dad has enough to deal with, don’t you think he needs some time to get over Allison?” Scott said quickly.

“And I don’t, so what I’m just some selfish little kid that doesn’t even care, all you’ve done this whole summer is ignore me… I hate all of you I wish I could swap you all for her!” you screamed and tried to run into the woods with tears in your eyes only to be stopped by Derek.  
“(Y/N) … stop.” He tried to get you to stop pushing past him by putting his large hands on your shoulders.  
“Get off me, this is probably your fault any way it always is!” you shook him off and headed out towards the road, wiping your eyes and nose on your sleeve.

************************************************************************** 

“(Y/N)?” Lydia’s voice was quiet as she knocked on Allison’s door.  
“Is it just you?” You asked from under her duvets.  
“The boys are downstairs.” She said softly.  
“You can come in but don’t get in her bed… they still smell nice.” You whispered through dwelling tears.

 

“How about tonight I take you out with me?” Lydia mumbled. “We’ll go walk or run or scream and Derek again if it makes you feel better.”  
“Can we go bowling and ice skating like when you and Allison used to sneak out?” You pushed the covers back and Lydia smiled sadly, knowing she was the only one to see the raw sadness that losing your sister left you with.  
“Sure, I’ll come pick you up later.” She smiled slightly and bowed out of the room.

****************************************************************************

“Why are they here?” You pointed behind you with your thumb when you caught a glimpse of Stiles and Scott in the rear-view mirror.

“Because we’re all here for you and they’re your friends to… your Dad’s paying stiles ten bucks an hour to watch you while you’re out after nine.” Lydia pouted when you sighed.

“I’m not friends with Scott, if he’d have left her alone like dad said this wouldn’t have happened.” You mumbled as you rested your head against the car window. You didn’t mean what you said, you loved Scott but were sick of everyone pretending like Allison never existed.

“You know it’s ok to be upset.” Lydia muttered as she glanced at you.

“No it’s not, I’ve never seen Mom or Allison or even Auntie Kate get sad or upset.” You mumble as she turned into the bowling alley parking lot.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek looked up at you guiltily as you looked at down at him, your arms were crossed as Derek tried to speak only to create a whine, making you giggle. You were the only person who knew about his struggle with his new wolf instincts, secretly thinking it was cute when he did something more wolf like than Derek would normally do.

 

“Just because you look like a wolf doesn’t mean you can behave like one.” You muttered when you saw the torn pillow by his paws.

Derek let loose a sharp bark followed by a snuffle and a sigh in response. You couldn’t help but burst into laughter as you sat on the floor next to Derek and tried to get him to look at you. When you started tickling behind his ear he whined in objection but eventually tilted his head into your hand, turning to face you and pressed his cold nose against your cheek like tiny wet kisses.

“Derek stop!” You squealed through a giggled as you pushed the Hale wolf off you and watched him playfully lay on his back. “I bet you like belly rubs to.” You mumbled with a grin.  
He was grumbling happily as you stroked his belly when Scott and Stiles burst into the room both freezing and looking at you like you’d lost your mind.

“Is that Derek?” Scott asked quickly.  
“No Scott, I have several evolved wolves hanging around.” Your sarcastic comment had Derek grumbling and both boys watched as you began to coo over Derek and rub his belly again.  
“Are we going to ignore the fact that (Y/N) is rubbing Derek’s belly?” Stiles asked.  
“Don’t you dare make fun of him.” You whispered to Stiles when Derek huffed.

“I’m sorry but it’s the giant sourwolf in a little wolf body letting you rub his belly, it’s just…” He trailed off as Derek got to his feet, bumped his nose against your cheek and slouched off to his bed.  
The three of you watched as he attempted to get under the duvet but ended up balling it up and pushing it to the floor, he glanced at you and you all quickly looked somewhere else in an attempt to keep a straight face.  
“You’ve made him grumpy.” Scott snickered to Stiles who shrugged.

“Hey Derek you want us to go take you for a walk.” Stiles and Scott laughed when Derek growled. “Just thought cause it’s a clear night and the moons out and...” Derek hopped down from the bed and sat at Stiles feet ending the boys teasing.  
“He’s still getting used to it, somethings make him feel more wolfie than others.” You defended before the boys could make fun of him again. “It could happen to Scott one day.”

Derek made a loud bark when none of you headed outside and looked that the three of you expectantly.  
“He knows it’s like almost eleven thirty PM right?” Stiles whispered.  
“No Stiles in his current state I think he lacks the concept of time.” You hissed back. “Now just… don’t lose him.”  
“How would I lose him?” Stiles asked as he was shooed from the penthouse.

There was a moment of peace before Derek hurtled back into the room and nuzzled into you, his eyes glowing as he whined a little and glanced toward the door.  
“I’ll be fine Der, just go with the boys and wolf out for a bit… maybe you’ll figure out how to control your instincts a bit better.” You smiled when his tail wagged a little only to be tucked between his legs as he hurried away.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek smiled when you walked past him, your fingers running through his hair as you hummed to yourself and headed to the kitchen. He’d thought he’d annoyed you because you were less physical, normally you’d be wrapped around him while you slept, holding hands while he drove and having rough make out sessions while the Beta’s weren’t home.

 

In actual fact you were trying your best not to admit that you wanted Derek. The thought of asking him to have sex with you while you were your period gave you mixed feelings, on the one hand it was Derek the man you loved, on the other you flushed and squirmed convincing yourself that he’d be put off by the request.

Derek’s thick arms wrapped around your waist as he found you staring out of the penthouse’s huge windows. After a minute or two his fingers began playing with the buttons of your shirt while biting softly on your neck.  
He sighed when you pulled away, hurrying across the room and you took a deep breath. He ran his hands through his hair and lent against one of the metal pillars as he watched you giving up on figuring out why you were acting so strangely.

*******************************************************************

Over the next few day Derek tried to subtly figure out what was wrong and eventually decided to give up and ask. Which was why you were stood awkwardly quiet as you tried to think of the best way to explain what you were feeling.

“I want to have sex with you.” you started putting a hand on his chest when he grinned and moved forwards. “But I’m… on my period.” You whispered the last part and glanced up at Derek who was looking at you with an amused expression.

Then he snapped, moving towards you and grabbing your face as he kissed you, after almost three days of not being wrapped around you and having your head on his chest while he slept he couldn’t control the ferocity of his need.

 

“I know Sweetheart I can smell you.” Derek mumbled as he picked you up and headed towards the table.

 

He reluctantly set you down and pulled away when your hands tried to find his toned body only to realise he was still wearing clothes. He helped you tug his shirt off, agreeing that he had far too many items of clothing on as you unbuttoned his jeans, gripping your thigh and rubbing his hand up it once he was void of his jeans.  
“You’re not grossed out?” You asked nervously as if you thought he’d suddenly walk away from you.  
“(Y/N) I spend two months a week as a large wolf and enjoy it when you rub my belly, you really think this would gross me out.” He chuckled. “I love you and when you want me you just have to ask.”

You smiled as he began nibbling at your neck, pulling off your shirt and lifting you again so he could remover your shorts and underwear as he lined himself with your entrance. He kissed you as he lay you down on the table, sliding into your slick entrance with a lusted moan, your hands wouldn’t stay still they were in his hair, running over his muscles and grasping at the back of his neck as he rolled his hips against you.

 

The table thumped loudly against the wall as he desperate thrusts became rougher, he leaned over you and grasped the edge of the table, moving one of your legs over his shoulder so he could burry himself even deeper, each thrust rewarded with the most beautiful sound he thought you’d ever made.

“Derek!” You cried out as your walls began to clench around him. He grunted and continued his rapid pace kissing your neck, chest and lips before pulling away so he could watch your face as you came hard around him.

He slowed so he could draw out your orgasm, you came for a second time and he grunted, his length twitching as he came. With heavy breath he lent his forehead against yours as you regained your breath.

“You’re so beautiful.” Derek mumbled thoughtfully as he ran a large hand through your hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek smiled when you walked past him, your fingers running through his hair as you hummed to yourself and headed to the kitchen. He’d thought he’d annoyed you because you were less physical, normally you’d be wrapped around him while you slept, holding hands while he drove and having rough make out sessions while the Beta’s weren’t home.

In actual fact you were trying your best not to admit that you wanted Derek. The thought of asking him to have sex with you while you were your period gave you mixed feelings, on the one hand it was Derek the man you loved, on the other you flushed and squirmed convincing yourself that he’d be put off by the request.

Derek’s thick arms wrapped around your waist as he found you staring out of the penthouse’s huge windows. After a minute or two his fingers began playing with the buttons of your shirt while biting softly on your neck.

He sighed when you pulled away, hurrying across the room and you took a deep breath. He ran his hands through his hair and lent against one of the metal pillars as he watched you giving up on figuring out why you were acting so strangely.

*************************************************************************

Over the next few day Derek tried to subtly figure out what was wrong and eventually decided to give up and ask. Which was why you were stood awkwardly quiet as you tried to think of the best way to explain what you were feeling.

 

“I want to have sex with you.” you started putting a hand on his chest when he grinned and moved forwards. “But I’m… on my period.” You whispered the last part and glanced up at Derek who was looking at you with an amused expression.

 

Then he snapped, moving towards you and grabbing your face as he kissed you, after almost three days of not being wrapped around you and having your head on his chest while he slept he couldn’t control the ferocity of his need.

“I know Sweetheart I can smell you.” Derek mumbled as he picked you up and headed towards the table.

 

He reluctantly set you down and pulled away when your hands tried to find his toned body only to realise he was still wearing clothes. He helped you tug his shirt off, agreeing that he had far too many items of clothing on as you unbuttoned his jeans, gripping your thigh and rubbing his hand up it once he was void of his jeans.

“You’re not grossed out?” You asked nervously as if you thought he’d suddenly walk away from you.

“(Y/N) I spend two months a week as a large wolf and enjoy it when you rub my belly, you really think this would gross me out.” He chuckled. “I love you and when you want me you just have to ask.”

You smiled as he began nibbling at your neck, pulling off your shirt and lifting you again so he could remover your shorts and underwear as he lined himself with your entrance. He kissed you as he lay you down on the table, sliding into your slick entrance with a lusted moan, your hands wouldn’t stay still they were in his hair, running over his muscles and grasping at the back of his neck as he rolled his hips against you. 

The table thumped loudly against the wall as he desperate thrusts became rougher, he leaned over you and grasped the edge of the table, moving one of your legs over his shoulder so he could burry himself even deeper, each thrust rewarded with the most beautiful sound he thought you’d ever made.   
“Derek!” You cried out as your walls began to clench around him. He grunted and continued his rapid pace kissing your neck, chest and lips before pulling away so he could watch your face as you came hard around him.

He slowed so he could draw out your orgasm, you came for a second time and he grunted, his length twitching as he came. With heavy breath he lent his forehead against yours as you regained your breath.

“You’re so beautiful.” Derek mumbled thoughtfully as he ran a large hand through your hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Isaac licked his lips as he watched you run around the penthouse, you seemed rather out of place surrounded by the wolves, although looks could be deceiving. He knew that you weren’t a she-wolf to be messed with, even Peter Hale was respectfully humble in your presence.

 

“God Isaac you stink, just go fuck her if you want her that bad.” Boyd mumbled as he followed Isaac’s gaze.

 

“Are you kidding me I can’t do that.” Isaac hissed back “She’s Derek’s perfect little pup he’ll kill me.” Derek raised an eyebrow as he tried not to listen in on his Beta’s conversation but he’d heard every word just the same.

“Derek didn’t stop you when you asked about getting with Cora.” Boyd said back making both boys chuckle. “I’m off any way, I’m meeting Cora and Peter.”

 

“Great, leave me to make an idiot of myself.” Isaac grunted at his den mate but waved a hand in his direction any way as he headed up to his room.

*******************************************************************************

“Isaac I’m so bored.” You whine as you skip into his room and flop down on his bed. For a moment he was to absorbed in his game until he saw you’d stripped your thick jumper off and was now wearing a thin pink crop top.

“You wanna play with me?” He asked nervously, his eyes following the rise and fall of your chest.

“Excuse me?” You giggled. He blushed and looked away from you, motioning to the game console that had previously held his attention.

“Well if you… um.” Isaac stuttered. His eyes flickered between golden yellow and his usual cool blue. “You know Boyd says I should just fuck you.”

“That sound more fun than that.” You say poking the controller out of his hand.

That was all it took before Isaac savagely dived down on you, biting and sucking at your neck as he ran a hand from your collar bone to your breast, dragging your shirt down with it. You gasped when he pulled away and swore softly as the bruises he’d marked into your skin quickly faded, before repeating his previous action, his claws tearing through the sift material that blocked his hands from your skin.

 

A growl filled the room and suddenly Isaac was pulled of you as an irritated Derek frowned at the two of you, he dumped Isaac back on the bed and looked between the pair of you, sighing as he brushed over the healing claw marks that still covered your skin.

 

“If you’re going to play with my favourite you better touch her right Isaac.” Derek growled deeply.

Your Alpha lifted you off Isaac’s bed and sat you in his lap, kissing each mark that Isaac had left, once your skin was completely healed he looked up at Isaac who was hovering nervously hoping he’d be allowed to get near you again.  
“Gently.” Derek warned when waiting got too much for Isaac to handle.

As soon as Derek spoke Isaac was on you again, his kisses were softer this time but still as firm, Derek grunted as your back arched forcing you to grind against him and your head dropped onto his neck.  
“Can I fuck her?” Isaac whispered to Derek when the Alpha slid his hands down your sides to unbutton your jeans.

“What did I say about touching Isaac?” Derek hummed as you nuzzled into his neck.  
“I know, I know, gently.” Isaac grumbled.  
Your Alpha pulled your shirt over your head, letting Isaac kiss and lick the new skin until you were coated in Isaac’s lusted scent, once you were whimpering quietly and writhing in Derek’s lap he slipped on hand under your bra while unfastening it.

Isaac stopped when Derek dropped the bra and stared as he pulled your jeans off leaving you in your panties, the Beta had to swallow before he could make a sound, the deep chuckle behind you vibrated through Derek’s chest as he gently pressed kisses to your neck and shoulders as his hands slid to your breasts.

“Two fingers, keep a steady pace.” Derek grunted, your ass grinding hard against his crotch.  
Isaac’s hands ran up your legs, occasionally brushing against the lace trim of your panties, you moaned softly when they both began kissing your body at the same time. Your hips jerked as Isaac slid a finger under your panties and circled your core, moaning as you moved so he could touch you more, Derek chuckled as he watched you give up to Isaac’s touch completely.

“Now you can have even more fun.” He slid his hands down your stomach, gripping your panties, ripping them and throwing the tattered underwear to the floor. “Should your Alpha let Isaac have a taste of you?” His eyes were on you and your only response was a breathy whimper.  
Isaac began to kiss up your thighs his hands squeezing as he payed attention to every inch of you that wasn’t being attended to by Derek. You cried out when Isaac was suddenly lapping at your core, his fingers rubbing harsh circles into your clit as his tongue delved into you, exploring the new part of you he’d been granted access to.

Isaac’s lapping continued, quickening when his senses picked up on just how close you were to falling off the edge, and sped up his fingers joining his tongue in coaxing your high from you.

Derek’s teeth extended and he sank his teeth into your neck as you came, marking you as Isaac lapped at your core until your eyes stopped rolling, Isaac looked up at you both and grinned as he used his fingers to gather what he’d missed and sucked it off his fingers.

“Now you can fuck her.” Derek said as he revelled in your lazy snuggled state, humming contently as you rolled your shoulders so you could tuck your head under his chin. “You want Isaac to fuck you now little wolf?”

“Yes please Alpha.” You whimpered making Derek smile.  
“Remember Lahey, gentle with my pup or I’ll be back in here showing you how to lay with her.” He stood, setting you down in front of Isaac who crawled up your body, biting your bottom lip before kissing you roughly.


	16. Chapter 16

You sighed, letting go of your Dad’s hand and went to find Melissa. You walked hard into someone and stumbled a little, only to look up and see Derek holding you in place so you didn’t fall on your back.

“Hey… how’s your Dad?” He mumbled quickly. His arm suddenly jerked away from you and he shifted awkwardly.  
“Ok… I don’t think Stiles will deal with this well, what if he doesn’t wake up?” You muttered. A gentle finger caressed your cheek and wiped away the tears that were slowly running down your cheeks.

“He’ll be fine Melissa’s taking good care of him.” Derek dropped his hand to your waist and gave you half smile before moving away from you.

Stiles had watched the exchange as he got out of the elevator and really didn’t want to have to warn you, yet again, that hanging around with Derek was a bad idea.

 

“Hey, what the hell Derek I asked you to stay away from her.” Stiles yelled as he caught up with Derek. The werewolf span to face Stiles who was now stood in front of him, his anger burning in his eyes as he glared at Derek.

“And I gave her a lift to visit your Dad because you were too busy, no harm in that Stiles.” He snapped.

“No harm… it’s your goddamn fault Dad’s in the hospital and you think I’ll just let you get close to my Sister so you can get her hurt to?” Stiles’ emotions were ready to burst and Derek had to clench his fists until his claws cut into his palms while he reminded himself that Stiles needed someone to vent to.

 

“I’m sorry Stiles but like you said it’s not safe at the moment and I thought you’d rather her get a lift with me then trek across Beacon Hill’s by herself.” Derek’s voice wavered as he attempted to keep calm.

“You know what Derek, I get that you like my sister and hell she might even like you back but right now she’s all I’ve got so I’m asking you now… please just walk away, forget about her before you get her killed.” Stiles didn’t give Derek time to respond before turning away and hurrying into his Dad’s room.


	17. Chapter 17

You swallowed as you stared up at the severely burnt house in front of you. You glanced at your friends who were sucking up to Lydia and Jackson. You’d been close to Jackson for a while so to you it was ridiculous that people were so impressed by him.

“Go on (Y/N) just go into the living room and bring something out to us.” One of the jocks sat closets to you, in the cramped quarters of the car.  
“Fine.” You whispered and climbed out. A glance back at the car let you glimpse Jackson’s jaw clench as his ever watchful gaze followed you.

You felt your heart racing as you twisted the door knob of the Hale mansion and stepped inside. You knew it was ridiculous to think that it was haunted, but that didn’t stop the hair raising feeling from crawling up your spin.  
“What are you doing in my house?” A deep voice made you jolt. When you slowly turned around you were met with a cold stare from THE Derek Hale.  
“I um… we didn’t know anyone was living here.” You whispered, unable to force your voice to go any louder.

“That Doesn’t explain why you’re on my property.” He said with no emotion to his voice. You swallowed your nerves and backed towards the door, his eyes followed you, but he said no more.  
“Sorry I’ll leave.” You whispered before turning on your heels, yanking open the door, and running towards the car where Lydia and Jackson were watching you carefully.


	18. Chapter 18

“Mom we have no milk…or anything edible it would seem.” You called through the house. You sighed when you walked to the living room and your eyes fell on your exhausted mother, she worked hard for the small house on the outskirts of town and you’d even started working at the local dinner to help out with the bills.  
“Sorry sweetie?” She hummed, lifting her head of her arms. You smiled and grabbed a blanket telling her you were going to the gas station; the nearest shop you could walk to. 

 

You grabbed your purse happy that you’d worked an extra shift, you could help cover some of the cost for the food this week and pulled on your coat, you grabbed your running shoes and headphones before heading to the door.

Fifteen minutes later you arrived at the gas station, a little out of breath from the jog to the store, and noted the only car outside was a black Camaro that had just pulled up. You pushed open the door, grateful for the wave of heat hit your cold body.

On your way out you spotted Derek, watching you as he picked out the pump for gas. You still felt awful for breaking into his house, you stopped for a moment, watching him turn to his car. You almost went to talk to him and apologise but three large cars pulled up surrounding Derek’s, he glanced at you before turning his attention to the men that had surrounded him.

 

Your heart began to pound when you realised at least two of the men had guns, you didn’t move for fear you’d draw attention to yourself. Or rather more attention than standing half hidden by the shadows that currently held you out of the men’s eye line.

You flinched when one of the men moved around the car and smashed the driver’s window before driving away. After a few heavy breaths Derek looked over his shoulder at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you going to stand there and freeze or did you want something?” He called over to you. Your legs moved of their own accord, bringing you to stand next to the man, who loomed over you due to your small stature.

“Do you want me to call the cops… my friends dads a lawyer he could help you get that payed for.” You mumbled quickly, blushing when he did nothing but gaze at you grumpily.

“Its fine I’ll fix it in the morning… you’re the girl that broke into my house aren’t you?” He asked you quickly. A deep blush filled your cheeks and you shifted the shopping bags to your other hand in an attempt to pull attention away from your face.

“I was dared to go into an abandoned house, no one knew you were living there.” You corrected him as if it made it any better. He turned his back on you so he could pay at the gas pumps check point. You took that as your que to leave but were surprised when he got in the car and pulled out of the gas station, pulling up next to you.

“I’m sorry for breaking into your house… can I help you?” You asked nervously. He glanced down the road and it was clear that there were no houses on the long road for a long while.

“You want a lift back?” He offered. You were taken aback by the offer. The girls who’d been at school with Derek told you that he was closed off and humourless, that he’d only talk to his family. As the story was passed from person to person it became more exaggerated but that was how it was in Beacon Hills.

“I’ll be ok it’s not that far.” You muttered and began walking away from him.  
“You know I’ve lived here for twenty years and I know the nearest house is almost half an hour away” He mumbled, he almost looked amused at your response and you blushed a little.

“It’s just over fifteen minutes if you run actually.” You said quickly before turning away from the car. You sighed when he continued to drive slowly next to you.

 

“It’s freezing and you have about a weeks’ worth of shopping there plus its dark now, also armed men are on the loose.” Derek said in a tone that told you he wouldn’t give up unless you said yes. You stopped, he had a point, you lived in one of the houses that were on the edge of town and your fingers were so cold they were beginning to burn and tingle.

“Fine but you need to stop the car before we get to my house, my Mom’s a light sleeper and that engine of yours is stupidly loud.” You snapped. He popped the boot and let you put your bags I the trunk and watched you round the car carefully in the mirror.

“Stop here please.” You mumbled. You were surprised when he turned off the engine and got out of the car, helping you carry your bags to your porch.

“Thanks for the lift… I am really sorry about breaking into your house, I feel even worse now I know you actually nice.” You mumbled as you fumbled with the key in the lock.

“So if I wasn’t nice you wouldn’t feel bad about it?” He questioned as he took a step down from the porch. You scrunched your nose and shook your head making him chuckle.

“No I’d still feel bad.” You tried to explain. He handed you the last bag and waved goodbye to you with a simple raising of an open palm.  
“Well good I guess.” He said as he began to walk to his car. You nodded to yourself as you shut the door before dragging the bags to the kitchen.

 

More Teen Wolf  
“Mom we have no milk…or anything edible it would seem.” You called through the house. You sighed when you walked to the living room and your eyes fell on your exhausted mother, she worked hard for the small house on the outskirts of town and you’d even started working at the local dinner to help out with the bills.

“Sorry sweetie?” She hummed, lifting her head of her arms. You smiled and grabbed a blanket telling her you were going to the gas station; the nearest shop you could walk to. 

 

You grabbed your purse happy that you’d worked an extra shift, you could help cover some of the cost for the food this week and pulled on your coat, you grabbed your running shoes and headphones before heading to the door.

 

Fifteen minutes later you arrived at the gas station, a little out of breath from the jog to the store, and noted the only car outside was a black Camaro that had just pulled up. You pushed open the door, grateful for the wave of heat hit your cold body.

 

On your way out you spotted Derek, watching you as he picked out the pump for gas. You still felt awful for breaking into his house, you stopped for a moment, watching him turn to his car. You almost went to talk to him and apologise but three large cars pulled up surrounding Derek’s, he glanced at you before turning his attention to the men that had surrounded him.

Your heart began to pound when you realised at least two of the men had guns, you didn’t move for fear you’d draw attention to yourself. Or rather more attention than standing half hidden by the shadows that currently held you out of the men’s eye line.

 

You flinched when one of the men moved around the car and smashed the driver’s window before driving away. After a few heavy breaths Derek looked over his shoulder at you with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Are you going to stand there and freeze or did you want something?” He called over to you. Your legs moved of their own accord, bringing you to stand next to the man, who loomed over you due to your small stature.

 

“Do you want me to call the cops… my friends dads a lawyer he could help you get that payed for.” You mumbled quickly, blushing when he did nothing but gaze at you grumpily.

 

“Its fine I’ll fix it in the morning… you’re the girl that broke into my house aren’t you?” He asked you quickly. A deep blush filled your cheeks and you shifted the shopping bags to your other hand in an attempt to pull attention away from your face.

“I was dared to go into an abandoned house, no one knew you were living there.” You corrected him as if it made it any better. He turned his back on you so he could pay at the gas pumps check point. You took that as your que to leave but were surprised when he got in the car and pulled out of the gas station, pulling up next to you.

 

“I’m sorry for breaking into your house… can I help you?” You asked nervously. He glanced down the road and it was clear that there were no houses on the long road for a long while.

“You want a lift back?” He offered. You were taken aback by the offer. The girls who’d been at school with Derek told you that he was closed off and humourless, that he’d only talk to his family. As the story was passed from person to person it became more exaggerated but that was how it was in Beacon Hills.

 

“I’ll be ok it’s not that far.” You muttered and began walking away from him.

“You know I’ve lived here for twenty years and I know the nearest house is almost half an hour away” He mumbled, he almost looked amused at your response and you blushed a little.

“It’s just over fifteen minutes if you run actually.” You said quickly before turning away from the car. You sighed when he continued to drive slowly next to you.

 

“It’s freezing and you have about a weeks’ worth of shopping there plus its dark now, also armed men are on the loose.” Derek said in a tone that told you he wouldn’t give up unless you said yes. You stopped, he had a point, you lived in one of the houses that were on the edge of town and your fingers were so cold they were beginning to burn and tingle.

“Fine but you need to stop the car before we get to my house, my Mom’s a light sleeper and that engine of yours is stupidly loud.” You snapped. He popped the boot and let you put your bags I the trunk and watched you round the car carefully in the mirror.

 

“Stop here please.” You mumbled. You were surprised when he turned off the engine and got out of the car, helping you carry your bags to your porch.

“Thanks for the lift… I am really sorry about breaking into your house, I feel even worse now I know you actually nice.” You mumbled as you fumbled with the key in the lock.

“So if I wasn’t nice you wouldn’t feel bad about it?” He questioned as he took a step down from the porch. You scrunched your nose and shook your head making him chuckle.

 

“No I’d still feel bad.” You tried to explain. He handed you the last bag and waved goodbye to you with a simple raising of an open palm.

 

“Well good I guess.” He said as he began to walk to his car. You nodded to yourself as you shut the door before dragging the bags to the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

You slowly strolled through Beacon Hills. The town had changed so much that you needed to get acquainted. You started with the town, moving out until your reached the woods, deciding to walk through them and happily found little had changed.

You paused when a large wolf strolled past, paused and sniffed the air, before changing direction to head your way. The wolf tilted it’s head and woofed softly. He padded over and snuffled at you.

 

“A little wolf with black fur in the middle of Cali… Peter or Derek?” You asked. When you mentioned Derek his ears wriggled and his tail wagged. “I see. Why’re you so small? No one else was so small, you look like a husky.” You muttered, making him huff and growl a little as you checked his ears and rubbed his ribs.

He grumbled a little and sloped off. You didn’t see him again until you went to pick up dinner and swing by to see Deaton. “You know I’m not small of a wolf.” He muttered from behind you as he reached over to swipe his card through the machine before you could hand over your cash.

“Could have fooled me puppy.” You said and squeezed his face in your hand as you grabbed your food and smiled at the two boys who were gawking at Derek.

 

“I’ll see you two at the pack meeting.” He said, grinning when they continued to stare but now at you.

“Yeah… sure thing.” Stiles muttered, burning his next customer with their coffee as he stared after Derek.

“He has… friends?” Liam asked dubiously.

 

*****************************************

 

“It’s been a long time since you were back here.” Deaton said with a smile as you leant on the door. “I had to hire Scott to take over your old job.” He joked.

“Well I had to stop being an assistant some time.” You answered quickly with a grin as you opened the door and pulled Derek through to the back.

“Why’d you come back?” Derek asked lazily as he sat on the side and watched you look around the building.

 

“I heard you could do with some help. I graduated so.” You trailed off and shrugged.

“WHAT!” He yelled making Lydia jump as the pack filtered into the back room. “How could you not tell me or invite me!”

He was so uncharacteristically not Derek that everyone stared. “I told you… Maybe he’s sick.” Liam whispered to Mason without looking away from Derek.

“I know who you are!” Scott said as he stepped into the room. Everyone's attention turned to him and he blushed. “You used to work here.”

“Yup, that’d be me. I went off to college.” You explained and Scott nodded.

“Pfft to study werewolves or something?” Malia teased and glanced at Liam when he snickered.

 

“Lycanthropy and all associated creatures, general mythology and lore, I had to throw in a few business and English degrees to make it seem legit.” You winked at the group.

“She’s amazing!” Lydia whispered as you went on to list when else you’d studied.

“So am in your pack or what?” You asked abruptly making everyone look to Scott who glanced at Derek.

“Saved my ass more times than I can count.” He shrugged, ignoring your question of ‘how high can a dog count?’ As he nodded. “She’d be a great help but it’s up to you.”

 

“If you say we can trust her she’s in.” Scott decided and everyone smiled.

“Cool she’s like an updated Stiles.” Liam said and received a slap on the back of the head from Malia who promptly pushed Stiles aside to join Lydia in cooing over the new things you could teach them.


	20. Chapter 20

“Why doesn’t she just walk?” Derek grumbled. Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes. He’d spent two hours explaining to Derek why they had to detour to pick you up before going to meet Scott, Derek cleary was unaware of the effects the painkillers you were going to be on had on humans.

“Because in the state she’s in she’d go home with a polite duck.” Stiles joked, frowning when that answer concerned Derek more than the thought of a manic doctor yanking out your teeth, Stiles let his imagination a fear of the dentist runaway with him. He didn’t hear Derek mutter something about dedicated ducks and a werewolf hunter who lived in New York.

 

He snapped out of it when Derek started getting out. “What’re you doing?” Derek asked when Stiles grabbed his arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Stiles answered.

“To get (Y/N) before the duck does.” Derek answered seriously and Stiles gawked at him for a moment.

“You understand it was a hypothetical duck?” He asked, letting Derek go when he growled and climbed out. “How is a werewolf that big afraid of ducks? I mean Liam I get. He gets his lunch stolen by Theo everyday… or… is he feeding Theo?” Stiles continued his out loud train of thought as he followed Derek to collect you.

 

When he caught up he found Derek frowning at you as you lay on the floor and stared at one of the lights. “I Told you the werewolves were here.” You suddenly slurred at the nurse who was looking at you with concern. “They came for me!” You yelled.

Derek glanced between you and Stiles before picking you up and carrying you to the car while Stiles got your things.

 

*************************

 

“Scott. Werewolves are everywhere!” You said as he and Stiles brought your homework.

“See what I mean. She’s gone kinda crazy. Oh and she keeps telling me there’s a werewolf in her closet whenever I check in on her.” Stiles said as he waved a hand at you, slowly stopping when you did the same at him.

“I mean… It does smell like Derek in here. But his jackets over there.” Scott offered as an answer.

“Scott she had her teeth pulled, she’s not turned so how’s she going to know it smells like a werewolf in here?” Stiles asked, frowning at you when you began to stroke a blanket and coo at it.

 

“I dunno but… here.” Scott vanished for a moment before returning with one of his clean gym socks, filled with ice. He wrapped it around your head and smiled. “Feel better?”

You nodded and rubbed your face a little. They spent most of the afternoon helping you with your homework and keeping up with class work that they didn’t notice someone lurking outside.

By the time they left they were too tired to spot him climbing in through the window. Derek smiled when he saw you curled up asleep. He’d been taking your pain since you’d had your teeth out. He couldn’t bare the scent you gave off, now it was lessened, but you were in so much pain he could taste it.

At first he simply took your pain until you could sleep and left. One night he fell asleep and it became a habit, making sure you were ok. He was pleased you didn’t remember, he didn’t want to have to admit to the pack that he was fond of you.

 

“Hi Derek.” You mumbled as he sat on the edge of your bed. He chuckled and lay down, taking your hand as he took your pain again.

“You normally forget I’ve come.” He admitted quietly. You sleepily gestured to his jacket and he laughed, releasing in his rush to hide from Stiles during the week he’d forgotten the jacket.


	21. Chapter 21

“Why’re you here?” Derek sighed as you finished what you were saying.

 

“I'm helping.” You muttered but Derek scoffed and glanced at Scott.

 

“You’re going to trust her when she’s not even part of your pack?” derek scoffed and Scott clenched his fists in an attempt to not growl out how much help you’d been since he’d found you.

“She’s been helping.” He grunted out but Derek just laughed.

 

“Yeah bet she’s just as helpful as Stiles.” He snapped and glared at the boy who’d struggled to find anything helpful against the alpha pack.

 

“Hey we’re trying our best, at least we are doing something other than sulking around inside.” You said and got dangerously close to the Alpha who was flashed his eyes to warn you into submission. “We’re the ones cleaning up your mess!”

 

Before you could react Derek was shifted and clawing at you while his fangs snapped dangerously. He was careful not to do much more than scare you back but when you retaliate by biting him he snarled and the two of you seemed to forget the room was full of people as you tore at each other.

 

“Stop!” Scott shouted and you both seemed to be snapped back to reality and Derek threw you off him.

 

“Oh don’t stop on our account.” Kali drawled from the doorway and before anyone knew what was happening the lights had been cut and you were pounced on.

 

At some point you saw Lydia and Stiles huddled behind Isaac under the stairs, watching as he tried to protect them. You let out a snarl and threw Ennis away from them before diving in front of Scott and Derek.

 

The alpha pack all froze as you let out a howl that vibrated the ground and everyone's eyes glowed in response. You could hear Scott howling and gritting his teeth, slowly cut off with a whimper as he followed you and yo dived onto Kali who threw you off while calling the others to retreat.

********************************************************************

“You’re late.” Derek grunted and you rolled your eyes.

 

“What ever Hale.” You scoffed and frowned when you swore he smiled a little.

 

“You know… you should think about finding a pack.” Derek said as he followed you across the room to the others.

 

“So Scott didn’t tell you?” You asked and Derek cocked his head as he waited for you to explain.

 

“I was waiting for you.” Scott admitted and you smiled slightly when he gave you a sheepish look.

 

“You should join my pack.” Derek insisted and smiled when you looked at him carefully.

 

“What about Scott?” You asked and Scott let out a low laugh.

 

“He’s still welcome.” Derek promised and watched the two of you carefully.

 

“Then we’ll join.” You both said as your eyes glowed, derek’s widened as he was met with the deep red hue.


	22. Chapter 22

“Hey (Y/N) I gotta ask you something.” You rolled your eyes and turned to face Stiles. He blushed when your raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to talk. “We should go get coffee sometime because I’m thinking about you a latte.”  
“Good one Stiles.” You giggled, ruffling his hair. You’d lived next door to the Stilinski’s as long as you could remember and used to babysit Stiles when he and his best friend Scott were little.

“That’s the worst one yet.” Scott mumbled as he grabbed one of the grocery bags and helped you carry them into your house. Both boys jumped in front of you when their eyes fell on Derek, who frowned at them both, and smirked at you.  
Your boyfriend pushed past the boys and kissed you softly, taking the bags from the three of you and heading into the kitchen.  
“We had those.” Stiles yelled after Derek, his shoulders hunched up defensively. Smiling, you ruffled his hair and followed Derek, promising the boys food if the wanted.  
“Just go sit in the living room and do whatever you two do now a days.” You hummed. Neither boy moved until Derek sighed and did as you asked.

After a few minutes Stiles popped back into the room, flirting awkwardly as usual, after a while he asked if any of the pickup lines would work on Lydia.  
“Keep trying and you’ll get the girl.” Your words made Stiles grin happily and he left the kitchen, only to be slammed into the door he’d just shut, by Derek.  
“Stop it.” He snapped, glaring at Stiles who’d frozen as his back hit the door.  
“Dude what the hell, stop what?” Stiles yelped when the werewolf pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

“Stop with the endless flirting she’s mine to flirt with… I… love her, so stop flirting.” Derek dropped Stiles and stepped away, second later you opened the door and almost stumbled over the teen who was now a leggy mess on the floor.  
“Um, grubs up boys.” You smiled and helped Stiles up, kissing Derek’s cheek and missing the glares they shot at each other as you slumped onto the sofa, in the living room, next to Scott.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek wasn’t sure when, how or why he’d befriended you or when exactly you’d ended up living with him and Peter in the newly renovated loft but it had happened and he wasn’t going to complain about it. Peter thought you moving in was the best idea Derek had ever had, he adored how frustrated he could get you just by smirking after a mean comment, or how if you got to upset Derek would step in.

“Leave her alone Peter.” Derek sighed when he finally managed to get the painters to agree to a date and hung up the phone.  
“I wasn’t going to go bother her.” Peter mumbled and skulked through the living room to the stairs.  
“I just said leave her alone, you can’t stay away from her.” Derek sighed as his phone started ringing again.

**************************************************************************

“Peter!” you yelped as you climbed out of the shower and scuttled through the hall to find Peter taking up your bed and flicking through one of your journals.  
“I was boarded and looking for something to read, you always have such odd books I thought I’d have a peak.” Peter hummed.

“Get out of my room.” You sighed and he made a face as if he was thinking about it.  
“I really don’t feel like it and it’s not as if you, the sweet little pet of my nephew can make me.” He smirked until you flashed him a smile that had a slight concern running through him.  
“You should never underestimate a short girl Peter.” You hummed.

****************************************************

Derek jumped to his feet as Peter came flying head first through the wall with a pained grunt. At first he was utterly confused as to why his uncle had just burst through his newly finished wall.  
“I may have made her mad.” Peter coughed as he looked up at his Nephew.

“Who?” Derek asked though he had a slight inkling.  
“Her.” Peter sighed and lent up so he could look at you through the hole in the walls.  
“Oh, did I forget to tell you why you should leave her alone?” Derek chuckled.


	24. Chapter 24

“Why’re you in my loft?” Derek grumbled when he found Stiles lounged on his floor wailing to himself as if the world had ended.

 

 

“I’m gonna die alone.” He sighed.

 

 

“Why’re you dying alone in my loft?” Derek growled now, having planned on going out.

 

 

“Because I thought (Y/N) would be here, she’s always here.” Stiles grumbled and watched as Derek smirked.

 

 

“Come on.” With that Derek headed to the door and held it open with on hand as he waited for Stiles to scramble to his feet.

 

 

“Where’re we going… somewhere awesome… will I finally find out which subway (Y/N) works at?” Stiles blabbered on at Derek how rolled his eyes and let the boy into his car.

“Sure, where (Y/N) works.” Derek chuckled, knowing if he showed Stiles where you worked the boy’s head would pop.

*************************************************************************

“This feels kinda weird Derek… you know the whole older dude taking a college freshman to a strip club.” Stiles blabbered.

 

 

“Will you shut up, usual please.” Derek glanced from Stiles to a man who nodded and let him through. “Just sit and enjoy.”

 

 

“So finding the subway where (Y/N) works is a big no, no then?” Stiles asked and Derek chuckled when he spotted you wondering over to them.

 

 

“So what’s this the Alpha and his sidekick.” You hummed and Stiles almost fell off his chair when he heard you.

 

 

As for when he saw you was a different question entirely, his mouth bobbed open and shut like a fish, his cute little hipster ensemble became skewed and he glanced from you to Derek before obediently sitting so you could climb to sit on him.

 

 

“Hey, Stiles wanted to see where you worked and he’s worried about dying alone.” Derek sighed.

 

 

“Aw sweetie a cute thing like you’d be gobbled right up.” You hummed and sucked his middle finger into your mouth and rolled your hips slightly.

 

 

Stiles went red all over as he let out a high-pitched squeak, glancing from you as you ground against him, to Derek who was smiling at one of the girls on the stage in front of him. When he went to rest a hand on the curve of your ass Derek slapped his hand away and shook his head.

 

“Don’t touch her here.” He growled.

 

 

“So what I can touch her at home?” Stiles quipped and Derek’s eyes rolled.

 

 

“No you dumbass it’s a rule, you can’t touch the girls unless you pay for the private rooms.” He sighed and pointed to his lap.

 

 

“Hey whoa where’re you going?” Stiles grumbled as you got off and mounted Derek. “I was enjoying the whole half naked lap dance thing we had going.”

 

 

“Don’t worry cutie pie, Derek works here to.” You winked as Stiles’ mouth dropped open and his head jerked to Derek so fast you thought it might fly off his shoulders.

 

 

“So what is this like a pack thing, oh god is Isaac up to dance next because I seriously could not experience that.” Stiles asked the two of you.

 

 

“Nope, I give him a lap dance as my shift ends then all the ladies are desperate for a bit of Thunder Dazzle.” You laughed when Derek glowered at you and Stiles’ eyes lit up at the golden information that he’d discovered.

 

 

“Alright will you just take him home already; I didn’t want to leave him in the loft.” Derek grumbled as he winked at some of the women who’d come in for lady’s night.

 

 

“Sure, up Stilinski we can have some fun at home.” You hummed and Stiles’ eyes slide down to your chest.

 

 

“Don’t think I should stand right now.” He mumbled and You sighed, grabbing him by his shirt and dragged him through the back where he tried not to gawk at everything he took in on the way to the little room you and Derek shared as a changing room.

*********************************************************************************************

“So you and Derek… are strippers.” Stiles stated as you let him in and he wandered over to Derek’s bed and flumped down on it.

 

“Exotic dancers.” You corrected from the kitchen and came back with an icy cold bottle of water.

 

 

“Not gonna argue with that… so… do you and Derek ever, I mean look at the guy…” He asked awkwardly.

 

 

“All the time.” You muttered as he took a sip from your water and coughed on it.

 

 

“Seriously, like I was just kind of kidding ok wow… um… I thought Derek said the no touching rule counted for at home as well.” He gave you a half nervous grin and you slid out of your jeans and shirt into the tiny shorts you’d been wearing at the club.

 

 

“No, you can touch anywhere I let you.” You hummed and gently took one of his hands.

 

 

“Like here?” He asked and you let his hands escape your grp as he thumbed over your nipples. “Oh fuck.”

 

 

You lent down slowly and straddled him, rolling your hips against the hard on that was pressed against your thigh, making small noises of encouragement to get Stiles to be a little rougher. It didn’t take long for Stiles’ jeans to become to uncomfortable so you gently slid off his lap to kneel between his legs and unbutton his jeans, tugging them off with his shoes.

 

 

“Let’s get this off to.” You hummed and tugged off his shirt before pushing him back onto Derek’s bed and straddling him again.

 

 

This time Stiles’ hands were immediately caressing your breasts; you could feel his cock twitch every now and then or whenever you made a noise that particularly pleased him. You rocked against him and his back arched a little but other than that the boy showed no sign of actually wanting to find his release, seeming to enjoy you, rather than the reward of having you on top of him.

 

 

 

Neither of you noticed the hour’s slide by or the fact that when Derek slid the door open he was so overpowered by Stiles’ pent up frustration that his eyes flared and his fangs extended for a moment.

 

 

“What’re you doing to him (Y/N)?” Derek grunted when he found the two of you wrapped around each other.

 

 

“Playing with Stiles, why you want a go?” you giggled and he frowned at you.

 

 

“More like, trying to kill him by sexual frustration, give him here.” Derek motioned for Stiles to move towards him which he did, in a sort of awkward rolling motion.

 

 

“Your shoulders are huge Derek.” Stiles mumbled to the wolf who nodded.

 

 

You always have to ruin my fun.” You pouted as Derek helped Stiles sit up.

 

 

You both watched as Derek’s supportive grip on Stiles’ waist had the boy’s mind in overdrive and he all but shoved his hands into his boxers. Derek hummed and motioned for you to sit behind Stiles and let him lean against you as he tugged Stiles’ colourful superman boxers off.

 

 

“(Y/N) …(Y/N)!” Stiles squeaked.

 

 

“Yes Stiles?” You hummed and nibbled at the base of his neck.

 

 

“Derek’s taking my boxers off… Derek Hale!” He blurted out a Derek smiled to himself when Stiles began to squirm with anticipation.

 

 

 

“You want me to put them back on?” He offered and Stiles let out ab whine.

 

 

“No please don’t, I would like you to keep them off and I don’t know do some hot alpha stuff.” he begged and Derek nodded, skimming the pad of his thumb lightly over Stiles length which had the boys whole body jerking,

 

 

“Hot Alpha stuff huh?” Derek mused and you nuzzled Stiles earlobe as Derek’s hand grasped Stiles cock and gently pumped up and down.

 

 

“This was the best day ever; it still is I mean it could get better but…. Oh…” Stiles mouth fell open as Derek took your hand to pump the bottom of Stiles’ cock and let his tongue tease over the pre-cum that had slide down.

 

 

“You know Stiles, Derek’s very good with his tongue.” You hummed and he lent up to kiss you. Derek took Stiles’ head in his mouth and you caught his moan as Stiles began ferociously kissing you.

 

 

Stiles’ whimpers and moans continued until his whole body went ridged and a breathless gasp left him, Derek’s eyes flaring at the same time, before completely flopping against you. Derek moved him to the top of the bed to he could slide under the duvet and watch as the Alpha male tugged you to kneel on all fours.

 

 

“You’re gonna fuck her right here!” Stiles croaked and his eyes widened.

 

 

“Why not.” Derek shrugged and Stiles’ hand slid out to tease your clit. “Stilinski are you done you had all evening to play with her?” Derek chuckled and the boy smile sheepishly.

 

 

Stiles’ wide eyed stare was pared with his mouth dropping open as Derek slid into you and thrusted harshly, only slowing when your arms gave up and he had to hold your hips up himself. With the new kick of having Stiles watching the two of you intently it didn’t take long for the two of you to reach your own release and soon Derek’s panting against your shoulder, coupled with the firm blunted bite into your shoulder had you moaning loudly and clenching around him.

“So do you guys do this every day after work?” Stiles asked as you snuggled up with him and waited for Derek to finish locking up the loft before letting the huge wolf join the two of you.  
“Sometimes, some days we just eat a lot of junk food.” You mumbled and let Stiles tangle your legs with his as he propped his head against Derek.  
“Will you two sleep now, it’s almost four in the morning.” Derek hummed.


	25. Chapter 25

“(Y/N) Salvatore six hundred Billion!?” Stiles gasped as he read the list.

“Salvatore as in the vampires?” Derek asked suddenly and all the wolves looked at you when your heart began to race.

“What?” You snapped which had Derek closing in on you, arms crossed, a blank look settling on his face.

“You’re a bloodsucker?” He asked almost growling.

 

“No.” You sighed but he shook his head.

“I can hear your heartbeat (Y/N), you’ve never lied to me before… why’re you lying now?” Derek’s hand came out to rest on your waist and his look changed to one of worry when tears welled in your eyes.

“Derek she has a heartbeat.” Stiles pointed out but he was shushed and ignored.

“I used to be.” You admitted as a tear dribbled down your cheek.

 

“So you still are, there’s not a cure.” Peter chimed in and everyone glowered at him.

 

“I was a vampire for a long time… this crazy guy came to Mystic Falls, looking for a way to make more hybrids like him and… it sorts of messed up on me.” Your voice trailed off and Derek hugged you when you began to cry, everyone else shuffled awkwardly around you.

“So is like… being a Hybrid a bad thing?” Stiles asked and this time the was a chorus of hums that agreed with him.

“No, but they were all killed… I think… it didn’t work on me I lost my immortality as well as became a hybrid, I have all the strengths and stuff.” You stopped and looked over at them.

“You’re the one stealing blood bags?” Scott realised rather suddenly. “So you’re basically the same but you won’t live forever?”

“Hybrids have the dominant gene… any children related to me will be a hybrid.” You explained and they all nodded before Malia made a disgusted noise.

“That means someone will probably want you alive so they can…. That’s gross!” She growled and let out a puff of air.

****************************************************************** 

Things had gotten overly awkward after that, they were all on edge around you, as if you’d magically become evil overnight. You were almost tempted to go home and find your brothers but you’d left to keep them away from you, so they didn’t have to watch you pass away.

 

“(Y/N) … you ok?” Derek asked gently when he climbed through your window.

 

“What are you sixteen?” You giggled and smiled.

 

“You weren’t answering the door.” He explained and you nodded.

“I didn’t hear you knock.” You admitted and he suddenly hugged you, letting you sink against him.

“The others went to get some information, Stiles found that place yesterday and they…” He jumped when you jerked away.

“DEREK!” You were suddenly hurrying out of the house, front door left open which he stopped to lock before getting in his car and attempted to keep up with you.

He couldn’t help but be impressed when you burst into the building and immediately gave the pack the upper hand. Although when it looked like you might be helping them win more creatures came out of nowhere.

 

“Sorellina!” The pack froze as a dark haired vampire shot out of nowhere and helped you, another vampire showing up just in time to save Lydia from being pounced on.

 

“Thanks.” You mumbled and your brother’s smiled as the two of you headed over to the pack.

 

“Damon.” Derek nodded at your oldest brother who said nothing and stared him down.

“Be nice.” You hissed and smacked his arm.

 

“Nice, I don’t have to be nice to anyone who’s attracted to my sister.” Damon said to you and one of the wolves chuckled.

“You’re Stefan and Damon?” Lydia asked as Malia and Liam joined the group, cuts slowly healing.

“Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Stefan kissed the back of her hand and you slapped your palm to your forehead as she blushed.

“Why’re you here?” You asked them.

“We heard our Sorellina was in trouble and we decided to come and help you out.” Damon muttered and ruffled your hair.

“Well thank you.” You said with a warm smile as Stefan hugged you.

******************************************************

“So are you going back with your brothers?” Derek asked as he sat with you in the living room as you cleaned up after your siblings.

“I don’t know.” You admitted and he stood up, walking to you and turning you to face him, gently kissing you before stepping away and heading to the door.

“If it helps you choose I’d like you to stay.” He muttered and smiled before heading out of your apartment.

“Well he’s just a bundle of fun.” Damon chirped, making you jump.

 

“Leave him alone Damon.” You grumbled.

 

“Very well, we’re leaving tonight and wanted to know if you planned on coming home or staying out here?” Damon nodded at Stefan who was just coming in.

 

“I don’t know.” You sighed. “Maybe, but then I’d be leaving everyone behind and I don’t think I want to.”

 

“(Y/N) you don’t have to come back with us, just keep in touch.” Stefan said.

“Yeah and if you stay you better not be staying in this dump, you’re a Salvatore, we’ll get you a proper house.” Damon muttered and indicated around your small apartment.

“And we want to know what’s going on with you and Derek, not just have a descendant turn up on our doorstep one day.” Stefan added.

“So you’re ok with me staying.” You stated and they both nodded.

“We’ll be down in the holidays, Christmas and when you’ve got a big bad.” Damon promised.

“Yeah we’ll bring the others to meet your pack.” Stefan chuckled, the three of you spent the afternoon talking and catching up.


	26. Chapter 26

“Derek, you do know what (Y/N) is don’t you?” Deaton asked quickly when he finished checking you over, pulling Derek to one side as you dozed off again.

 

“She’s a succubus but what is she sick?” The alpha huffed when he glanced over to his bed where you’d been buried under blankets.

 

“Because she clearly hasn’t been feeding.” Deaton sighed and gestured to you. “She needs to… feed of someone urgently.”

“(Y/N)!” Derek snapped before Deaton could tell him to keep calm.

 

“Derek?” You asked sleepily as he stooped over you.

 

“Have you fed at all… how long has it been!” He gasped, shaking you slightly until Erica and Isaac hurried into the room to stop him.

 

“I don’t want to feed.” You mumbled which made a sharp snarl erupt from Derek who shot a glance up at Deaton as the vet left.

 

“What!” He bellowed making everyone flinch.

 

“I mean… you heard her right that was a what of disbelief?” Isaac asked which resulted in a low growl.

 

“Maybe I don’t just want to do something meaningful with someone I don’t know just so I can…” You whimpered weakly.

 

“You don’t want to feed because it’s meaningful.” Derek hissed, looking at the betas who both shrugged.

 

 

“But it should be and I’m just using it to feed!” You sighed, standing so you could glare up at Derek but your legs gave out.

 

 

He caught you as your hand grasped onto his bicep, his hands landing on your back to keep you upright, failing when you slumped so he hoisted you into his arms.

 

“We could help her.” Erica pointed out and for a moment Derek was about to grumpily say it was his job as alpha but decided to nod instead.

 

“No I might kill you.” You cried but Derek set you back on the bed and stroked your hair.

 

“(Y/N), we’ll heal and there will be three of us so you’ll be able to feed properly… we’re not going to let you die.” He muttered gently, his hand resting on your cheek.

 

“You promise you’ll all be ok?” You asked and the alpha nodded in assurance.

“Yes, we’ll be fine and if it makes you feel better… we’re doing it because… we love you and don’t want to you die.” He smiled when you nodded and let him bend down to kiss you.

 

Before it even dawned on you the wolves were devouring you, Derek’s hands clutched at your hips keeping you at a steady pace as Isaac’s fingers worked magic over your clit and nipples all the while Erica attended ever inches of skin they had yet to touch.

 

You could feel power and affection flooding into your body, it vibrated through you and fed their desires, heated skin and gentle touches consumed all four of you. The night was utterly silent bar gasps or moans.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Derek and Scott (Part Of The Teen Wolf Training Program AU)  
> domestic/working!Derek looking after Puppy!Scott and Scientist!Stiles

“You’re working late again.” Derek pointed out as he came to stand behind Stiles who leant against the werewolf as his head hit Derek’s chest.

 

“I know, don’t tell Scott.” Stiles muttered.

 

“He’ll know, he keeps getting into our bed.” Derek smirked when Stiles shook his head.

 

“I think it’s because I already have a wolf and he feels pressured to be… there all the time.” Stiles muttered as he glanced over to his theory board as to why Scott was clingy unlike Derek who could go a few days without seeing Stiles.

 

“He’s young, he’ll learn.” Derek offered as Stiles scoffed.

“Maybe I should have put him into the program?” Stiles pondered as large hands massaged over his shoulders.

 

“No, that would have been a bad idea.” Derek snapped quickly making Stiles chuckle, knowing the huge wolf secretly liked the pup trailing after him.

 

“You should get to bed, I’ll be in soon I promise.” Stiles leant back so he could look up at Derek who reluctantly nodded, leaning down to kiss Stiles before he quietly made his way to the bedroom.

 

 

Not half an hour later Stiles spotted a sleepy Scott with his duvet dragging after him. He didn’t see Stiles across the building in his lab but Stiles still smiled as the wolf pushed his way into the bedroom. He had no doubt he’d get to bed and find Scott spread over Derek’s chest with his head propped on Stiles’ pillow, both would have abandoned the duvets.

 

Finally, Stiles stretched, seeing that it was nearly four in the morning and his head was screaming that coffee alone wouldn’t get him through the day. He made his way through the lab, locking the penthouse door with a swipe of his finger.

 

“You shouldn’t stay up so late it’s not good for you.” Derek grumbled as he watched Stiles shuffle around the room and get ready for bed.

 

“But I have so much work to do.” He sighed, grabbing at one of the duvets that had worked their way to the end of the bed thanks to Scott’s wriggling.

 

“Which isn’t going anywhere.” Derek chuckled when Stiles got comfortable and the bond between Scott and Stiles seemed to hum, making Scott roll between Derek and Stiles. “he’s been messing around with some of the first-year wolves.”

 

“Can you blame him he’s probably board.” Stiles shrugged.

 

“He could always go and visit Cora.” Derek offered as Scott rolled around until he was comfortably wrapped around everyone.

 

“I have a class I’ll take him with me.” Was the last thing he said before he fell asleep.

*******************************************************************

“Breakfast is ready!” Derek called, knowing Stiles had been up for a few hours so he could do more research.

 

He flinched when there was a thud, followed by excited scrambling and Scott burst into the kitchen, hopping onto a breakfast bar stool as Derek set a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him.

 

“You get in a fight with Jackson the other day?” Derek asked and the pup froze, looking over the older wolf as he thought out his options. “I didn’t mean to.” He replied truthfully.

 

“Well… good.” Derek nodded and rolled his eyes when Stiles didn’t come in, handing a pancake to Scott who shoved it in his mouth, watching from his seat as Derek went to get Stiles.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be right in.” Stiles sighed when Derek arched an eyebrow.

 

“You need to say goodbye to that one before we go to work because he’ll be super clingy if not and I don’t have time to help him.” Derek pointed at his satchel full of paper work.

 

“Right… I will just…” Stiles trailed off as Derek grabbed his seat and rolled him away from the lab. “Morning.”

 

“I ate your breakfast.” Scott admitted with a wide eyed guilty look that had Derek melting.

 

“Fine, I can make him some more, don’t let him leave, sit on him if you have to.” Derek joked, frowning when Stiles made a strangled noise.

 

“You said sit on him!” Scott whined and hugged Stiles before hurrying to his room for something.

 

“See what I mean he chooses when to listen to me!” Derek gasped and jabbed a whisk in the direction of Scott’s room.

 

“Uhu, you told him he had to sleep in his bed but that went out the window when it got to the full moon.” Stiles chuckled kissing Derek when he set Stiles’ breakfast on the table.

 

“He said he had a tummy ache!” Derek defended himself and tried to look stern but Scott hurtled out of his room and hugged the bigger wolf before tripping over his own feet as he grabbed a skate board that Derek was forever putting away and vanished from sight.

 

“You just have a soft spot.” Stiles teased.

 

“Oh, and you don’t, Halloween candy in bed?” Derek chuckled as he grabbed the rest of the things he needed and shoved them in his bag.


	28. Chapter 28

“I um... (Y/N), what’re you doing here?” Derek asked and rubbed the back of his neck as you headed over to the table.

 

“I left my jacket.” You smiled when he nodded and glanced over at you, pretending to be reading.

 

There was an awkward silence that filled the huge room and you could almost feel the sexual tension that swarmed the two of you. You liked Derek, he was sweet, always helping the betas no matter which pack they were in. But there was something you couldn’t put your finger on, around you he was nervous, almost shy.

 

“So, what you got planned for the rest of the day?” You asked and Derek shrugged, watching you carefully. “Good talk Hale, good talk.” You mumbled and started to leave.

 

“We could hang out if you want.” Derek mumbled and you almost didn’t hear him.

 

“Sure, if you want.” You sighed and stared at each other for a moment before you moved across the room and pulled him into a kiss.

 

You gently pushed him back into the sofa and straddled him, pulling back when his eyes flickered and his fingers dug into your thighs.

 

“I… god… you… so hot and I like you.” He whimpered shyly and you kissed him again.

 

"You didn't have to be shy Derek, all you had to do is ask." You hummed and he blushed as you rolled your hips.

 

“I’m not shy I’ve just never… had sex before.” Derek mumbled and your eyes widened.

 

“Really?” You asked and he nodded. “But you’re Derek Hale… are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure (Y/N).” He chuckled. “But I’d like… to with you.”

 

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special.” You mumbled, trying to hide a smile at the thought of Derek Hale, wanting his first time to be with you.

 

You took his hand and tugged him across the room and gently pushed him down onto his bed, unbuttoning his jeans as he tugged his shirt off, stroking him through his boxers and watching as the huge wolf arched of the bed and let out a deep groan.

 

His eyes began to glow as he watched you undress, letting you guide his hands to cup your breasts as you straddled him, grinding against his hard on, forcing small whimpers from him.

 

You bent down to kiss him as you lined him with your entrance and sank down, a snarled cry echoed through the room as Derek whimpered under you, each rise and fall of your hips caused him to make a pleased noise.

 

“Please.” Derek whimpered and you stopped. “No please don’t stop… harder, please.”

 

“OK…” you hummed and took his hands, pinning them above his head as you moved faster against him, watching him writhe under you as he panted and pleaded.

 

“Oh God!” He growled out as his eyes flared and his claws extended.

 

“Just relax Derek.” You cooed and kissed him as his body tensed and you felt his cock twitch.

 

You slowed your movements as he came, his chest heaving as he came down, catching his breath and looking up at you as he pulled you down to him.

 

“That was amazing.” He hummed and you giggled when you realized he couldn’t move.


	29. Chapter 29

“When did you get a tattoo?” Scott asked as Stiles tugged of his Lacrosse Jersey.

 

“What, are you kidding me!” Stiles growled and stomped over to the mirror to look at himself and found his ribs dusted with tiny triskelion patterns. He almost thought it was cool but then quickly remembered the last places the mark had shown up and decided he was really getting sick of it.

 

“You should have said and I’d have come with you.” Scott muttered as he grabbed his bags and frowned when Stiles started checking all over. “You didn’t get drunk and tattoo yourself, did you?”

 

“Scott I can barely draw a straight line, I don’t do art, I do brain stuff.” He mumbled and Scot flinched when Stiles turned his back to his friend and pulled the front of his shorts out. “Well better than last time I guess.”

 

“What are you talking about Stiles?” Scott chuckled and waited for Stiles to grab his stuff.

 

“Look this is going to sound weird but recently, the swirl pops up, I don’t know why but it’s in super weird places and then they just fade out or move.” Stiles stopped when Scott cocked his head.

 

“Move?” He asked and Stiles winced.

 

“Yeah one started on my calf and smudged all the way up my leg to my… you know… then after a while it just vanished.” Stiles mumbled and felt his cheeks heat up as Scott coughed and looked around awkwardly.

 

“Do you want to talk to Deaton about it?” The offer struck Stiles odd, he hadn’t thought about asking Deaton, he just assumed whatever was happening would stop.

 

“Yeah might be a good idea.” Stiles nodded and stopped Scott as they walked to the Jeep. “I um… do you mind if I talk to him alone, I’ll tell you if it’s serious.”

 

“Oh, yeah sure… I’ll call you later.” Scott slapped a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and hurried over to his bike as Stiles sat in the Jeep.

 

“I need a favour.” A voice said and Stiles shrieked.

 

 

“Holy crap Peter what the hell are you doing in my car!” He screeched at the werewolf who chuckled.

 

“I need you to call Derek.” Peter said quickly.

 

“Why, I’m not a phone service?”

 

“Because Derek will pick up if you call him, he’s ignoring me.” Peter rolled his eyes when Stiles grabbed his phone but didn’t bother to unlock it. “Just do it now.” Peter growled and let his eyes shift.

 

“Your eyes are red… you’re an alpha, again, wonderful.” Stiles grumbled as he dialled for Derek and handed Peter the phone. “Which idiot keeps turning you into an alpha.”

 

“I killed an Alpha that wanted to befriend Derek a while back.” Peter muttered and glanced at Stiles who’s fiddling had stopped.

 

“That’d explain why he’s ignoring you.” Stiles sighed. “Hey whoa don’t take my phone!”

 

“I need to talk to Derek.” Peter growled and walked off leaving Stiles to stare after him.

 

“Great, phones been stolen by the Alpha of creepy stalker uncles.” Stiles sighed as Peter vanished into the woods.

***************************************************************************

“Deaton, please tell me you can help me.” Stiles sighed as he ran into the vets and skidded to a halt next to Deaton.

 

“I can see what wrong but I may not be able to help.” The vet muttered as he beckoned Stiles over.

 

“Look at this ok, I mean it just keeps popping up everywhere!” Stiles yelped and Deaton inspected the new spiral on Stiles’ collar bone.

 

“Stiles do you know what this means?” Deaton asked nervously and the boy shook his head. “You’ve been claimed by an alpha.”

 

“I’ve been what?” Stiles snapped and glared at Deaton.

 

“Ok that’s great so, I’m part of a pack is that it, how do I get rid of these?” Stiles waved his hand at the mark and Deaton sighed.

 

“Stiles you can’t be more than six miles away from this Alpha at a time without coming into a substantial amount of pain, you’re going to start healing differently and you’ll be giving off a scent that’s irresistible to alphas’ until you’re mated.” The man gave Stiles a guilty look and waited for the long list of questions.

 

“How did this happen?” Stiles asked finally and Deaton turned away for a moment.

 

“Well when an alpha spends a lot of time with a person he feels close to his pack bond and human emotions create a confliction and the person is branded, it’s not too serious so I wouldn’t worry.” Deaton turned around to see Stiles hurtling away. “And I was going to tell you who it might be but you’re gone.”

**************************************************************************

“Thanks Deaton, I’ll tell him once I get hold of him.” Scott muttered into the phone and glance up when Stiles’ scent fill the hospital hall. “Stiles we’ve been looking everywhere for…!”

 

“I won’t let you turn me so you go and do the next best thing huh Alpha!” Stiles bellowed and wrestled Scott to the floor, landing a few punches before Mellissa and Scott got him to his feet.

 

“Stiles it’s not me!” Scott growled and Stiles lunged at his friend. “The mark is something that the Alpha recognises as their mark, you know what mine is, Deaton says it’s most likely Peter or Derek… we just don’t know which one.”

 

“You’re sure?” Stiles asked and Scott nodded, slowly shuffling to Stiles and giving him a quick hug. “Man, I feel like I’m going insane.”

 

“We’ll figure out which one it is don’t worry.” Scott mumbled and Stiles nodded.

 

“There’s a cure right, I don’t think I could handle mating with Peter.” Stiles asked suddenly and Melissa made a horrified coughing laugh.

 

“Stiles we’ll find something.” Melissa promised and hurried away. “No more fighting in my hospital!” She called and they rolled their eyes.

 

“Hey I’m sorry ok, just in the eyes of the supernatural I know belong to a red eyed wolfman.” Stiles grumbled and Scott shrugged.

 

“It’s fine and you know I’m ok with you not being a werewolf right, honestly Stiles it’s there if you ever needed the bite but I’m not going to make you or hate you for not taking it.” Scott grinned when Stiles nodded and sank into a nearby chair.

**********************************************************************

“Your face is bruised.” Derek grunted and Stiles jumped, flailing around as he fell out of bed and jumped to his feet.

 

“You’re such a huge person how do you not make noise!” He gasped and Derek cocked his head.

 

“I have your phone, what happened to your face?” Derek scowled at the bruise as if he could will away the mark with sheer bitterness.

 

“I got in a fight with Scott over this.” He pulled his collar down and Derek swallowed as his eyes landed on the mark, rubbing his own neck in the same spot.

 

“I should go.” He said suddenly and turned to leave.

 

“Oh ok, just we haven’t seen you for ages and we’d all got really worried, you gonna disappear for months or just a couple days?” Stiles tried not to sound as disappointed as he felt but Derek turned back and raised his eyebrows.

 

“I’ll be around… Stiles.” He stepped into Stiles and gripped the front of his shirt, making Stiles stiffen as he lent in so close that Derek’s breath fanned across his neck. “Peter’s right, you smell better.”

 

“Ok, this is why you have no friends.” Stiles snapped awkwardly and Derek let him go, heading to the window. “You could use the front door if you… nope out the window is fine to.”

 

Stiles flopped back down onto his bed and grabbed his phone scrolling through until he got a text, discovering that Peter had decided to add his phone and upgrade the service he was with so that next time he had to call Derek he’d have signal.


	30. Chapter 30

“I don’t know why you’re freaking out!” Stiles gasped as you walked round the apartment until he grabbed you to make you stop before he got dizzy.

“Someone experimented on Derek, you want to save him on your own and the reason Scott convinced me to move with you to New York, was not because getting out of town would be good for us, but because you had the crazy idea of becoming a vigilante with powers you gained while failing to rescue him.” You ranted and he shrugged as he nodded.

“Yeah pretty much.” He smiled until you took a deep breath and pinched the bridge your nose as you sighed and shook your head.

“We grew up in beacon Hills. You got bit by a spider and got your powers! Spider-boy, not a werewolf, a spider” You flailed your arms and he groaned.

“Man, i’m a man!” He sighed and you giggled.

“I guess.” You muttered as you headed to your room.

 

***********

 

“They want pictures of Superman.” You told Stiles as you plonked yourself on the seat next to Stiles who looked up from what he’d been typing with his tongue still poking out.

“Um, ok.” He mumbled and you nodded.

“Shall I call Derek or are you gonna do it?” You asked rolling your eyes when Stiles started to object and say you were wrong. “Seriously Stiles he looks like Derek after he shaves.”

“What, no… he’s not… oh. My. god. He’s Derek!” Stiles yelped and you held in a laugh as you rolled to your desk.

“Yeah now come on, Derek’s just taken a picture on Insta… seriously he took a picture of the city while flying, why does nobody believe me when I say he’s Superman!” You sighed as Stiles grabbed his camera and led you out before you could draw attention.

“I just said I believe you!” He hissed as you reached the elevator.

“He’s not even trying to make it hard to know it’s him.” You groaned.

Stiles dragged you along, hailing a cab as you kept track of the pictures Derek was posting, until they suddenly stopped at a government building. “Is he in there, how are we supposed to… oh right the whole spider-thing.” He chuckled when you got out of the cab and glared at him.

“You suit up and i’ll take the stairs.” You sighed, grabbing your ID as you dodged through the crowd that was pushing into the building trying to get a story. “And in Beacon Hills we just…” You hit the side door just below the lock and it loosened allowing you to swipe your reporters ID through the lock.

It took you a few minutes to jog all the way up stairs without getting spotted and when you did you found the confused wolf or Superman looking around. You jumped when something red and blue thumped into the window. “Ow, crap, Scott was right I need to practise landings.” You groaned and pinched the bridge of your nose as he skittered up the building and dropped into an open window.

“Derek!” You hissed, darting between armed soldiers as you hurried over to the tights clad man.

“(Y/N)... how do you know it’s me?” He asked and Stiles chuckled as he hopped over.

“I wouldn’t ask that it gets her pretty mad.” He whispered as you fake laughed.

“Derek! You literally shaved and painted yourself in primary colours!” You whisper yelled then pointed at the armed men gathering around you. “Why are you here because we’re about to get shot at!”

“I was taking pictures and I flew into the building.” He admitted and you groaned.

“I long for the dark brooding days.” You grumbled as Stiles slung a web just above the window he’d come through.

“Yeah the dark depressed werewolf days where we could barely make it through the week without being murdered by a teacher.” Stiles said sarcastically. “Hold on!”

Before you could object Stiles grabbed you and you squeezed your eyes shut as he swung out of the building and around the corner while Derek followed. “I hate it when you do that.” You groaned and tried not to look over the side of teh building.

 

“This is almost as high as our apartment.” Stiles teased while Derek started taking pictures.

“I think he’s a little… off since he got experimented on… we should really take care of him.” You whispered to Stiles who nodded.

“We have the sofa bed and there’s a job going at the paper.” Stiles answered quickly and you nodded.

“You know if we turned you into Strawberry-man put some yellow dots on you, the two of you would match.” You teased and he laughed, perching himself on the air conditioning unit.

“What kind of strawberry shoots spider webs?” He asked, pulling his mask half off as you leant against Derek, the three of you enjoying the sunset and snapping pictures of Superman.


	31. Chapter 31

“It’s your turn to make dinner.” You declared as you slumped onto the sofa as you walked in.

“I cooked last night… I’ll cook but you have to wash up.” Derek offered as he hurried to shut the front door which you’d left open.

“Ok.” You yawned, your eyes falling shut despite your best attempt to stay awake.

“If you let me pay for everything instead of working you wouldn’t get so tired.” Derek teased, smiling when he realised you’d dozed off and kissed your forehead as he pulled a thin blanket over you.

“What’s that smell?” you asked as you shuffled into the kitchen and found ingredients everywhere. “Cheddar-stuffed burgers with pickled slaw and fried shallots.” He muttered and sighed as he looked through the fridge. “We don’t have any salad to go in them… we also don’t have burger buns.” He held up a note that Stiles scrawled apologising for getting hungry and scavenging in the kitchen.

“That’s ok we have some normal bread left over.” You pointed to the loaf in the bread bin but her just crinkled his nose.

“But that’s not how you eat burgers.” He complained and you rolled your eyes.

“You’re a nerd.” You teased, poking his side as he tried not to smile. “A big ol’ burger nerd.”


	32. Chapter 32

“What’s that noise?” Derek asked when the two of you settled down for the night, Derek’s arm slung over the back of the sofa while a puppy balanced on his shoulder and another snored in your lap.

“What noise?” You asked a little too quickly and he looked at you with suspicion.

“The noise that sounds like another puppy…” He trailed off as he got up, rousing the puppies as well as the older dog that was sleeping on the bed.

Unlike the puppies, the older dog simply gave him a look and went back to sleep. When Derek opened the large cupboard, he’d help you convert to a doggie den he found a new tiny puppy snuffling against a hot water bottle wrapped in a towel.

“(Y/N) …” He sighed although he didn’t sound angry. “I told you, no more pets.”

“I’m sorry, he’s the runt and they didn’t want him.” You sighed, smiling when Derek carefully lifted the pup into his hands.

“Promise me he’s the last one for a while, it’s going to be a lot of hard work… this one is littler than the others when you brought them home.” He said softly, humming to the tiny puppy who squeaked back.


	33. Chapter 33

“I got your stupid rope.” You called out and Derek frowned as you dumped it all in front of him.

 

“That’s not enough, I’d only just hold Isaac.” Derek grunted and you glared at him.

 

“Then you do your own full moon shopping, Peter won’t help and I have no idea where you get any of this stuff from so I had to ask Stiles.” You groaned.

 

“There’s a shop down the road from here, the Argents could sell you some, there’s also a couple near the school and one behind the police station.” Derek rattled off a few more and stopped when you gawked at him.

 

“I never realised before.” You whispered as he handed you a tone of books on plants and asked you to go to certain places to pick them up.

 

“What, that I’m overly organised?” Derek asked and you saw him puff out his chest until you rolled your eyes.

 

“Firstly no, two days before the full moon is not adequate prep time given this lot and their full moons.” You sighed. “You’re a nerd.”

 

“No, I’m not I just know…” Derek rolled his eyes when you snorted a laugh and Isaac chuckled.

 

“Derek you’re a giant nerd, for serious, the things you know of the top of your head is just… I can’t even…” You giggled as he frowned before grabbing at something and holding it up.

 

“We need more of these to, I’ll text you the stores so you don’t forget them.” He called and you stared at him as you shook your head.

 

“See non-nerdy people do not know where to get those without googling it first, giant nerdy werewolf.” You yelped and hurried off.


	34. Chapter 34

You slowly snuck down the spiral staircase and tried to get to the penthouse door but a growl from Derek stopped you in your tracks.

 

“I told you not to go.” Derek growled, and sat up in his bed as he glowered across the room and you nervously edged towards him, hoping that flickering your eyes submissively would soften his gaze.

 

“Just because you bit me doesn’t mean you can boss me around.” You snapped and crossed your arms, knowing that you’d angered him further when he pulled you to kneel on his bed between his legs with a furious snarl.

 

“You’re my oldest Beta I need you to follow my orders.” He sighed and you suddenly planted a kiss on his cheek just to remove the angry chemo signals he was giving off.

 

“No I don’t want to because I…” you stopped and watched Derek grip your wrists, using them to guide you forwards and lean on your knees.

 

“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” He hummed and you lent into him. “I’m the Alpha, which means I’m in charge.”

 

“You’re the Alpha.” You mumbled and he nodded, happy with your answer.

 

“Good.” Was all he muttered as he rewarded your reluctant submission with a kiss as his hands skirted up your legs.


	35. Chapter 35

“Derek?” You whimpered and he let out a low grunt.

 

“It’s ok… you can come out now.” Derek groaned and you ran to help him get up.

 

“That was terrifying why didn’t you know it was in here?” You asked as you tried to gently set him on his bed but lost your balance and dropped him onto it.

 

“I knew it was here before it knew we were, that’s why I told you to stay quiet.” He grunted and glanced up at you.

 

“That means you…” Derek made a loud pained noise and you stopped talking as he righted himself and sat up. "You had time to call the police. Why didn’t you?" 

 

“I didn’t want to scare you, besides I fought it off didn’t I.” He admitted and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Sure, you fought it off but it still scared me.” You smiled when he looked you over before sighing. “It’s ok though, I’ll um… go make you a drink, stay there.”


	36. Chapter 36

“Derek!” You called out and skipped into his loft. “Derek, puppy!” You sang and flopped onto his bed.

 

“I’ll be a second.” Derek yelled from somewhere, sounding furious and you wondered if Erica had cut up on of his shirts again.

 

“But I’m bored and the internet people cut off my Wi-Fi and you don’t have any… come on puppy play with me.” You wailed playfully and a chuckle from across the room made you jump up.

 

“I’m not a puppy but I could play with you.” The man drawled and you stared wide eyed, glancing around for Derek.

 

“Sorry dude I’m kind of a puppy snob, I like mine tall buffed out and brooding… dark haired kind of scruffy beard and totally has the Stilinski shut up or I’m a chomp on you look, down.” You gave the man a lopsided smile and tried to shuffled towards the door but your back pressed against something hard and warm.

 

“You called for me?” He grumbled as you looked up at him, having to arch your back to do so.

 

“I call you by name but you don’t answer, give a glowing physical description and you pop up faster than the devil.” You frowned and he glanced at the man across the room.

 

“Peter why’re you still here?” Derek huffed. “He crashed his car when he was trying to run someone over.”

 

“So, is he like evil or something?” You asked carefully.

 

“Oh, he is a terrible human being and should not be trusted but as a werewolf…” Derek trailed off and moved you towards the door. “He’s respectable, but, ya’ know, a little bit dodgy.” 

 

You glanced at Peter who waved at you from across the penthouse then up at Derek who wanted you to get away from Peter as fast as you could "Do you think he crashed the car on purpose?" You whispered.

 

“He was on the sixth floor of a mall so unless he’s a really bad driver…” Derek sighed and you turned back now utterly curious.


	37. Chapter 37

“Derek?” You yelped when something crashed into the penthouse.

 

“It’s me… I didn’t know you were still here.” Derek grunted and seemed to attempt to push himself off the floor “I’ll call Scott to take you home.”

 

“I’ts ok I can … Derek!” You rushed to try and take some of his weight as he collapsed again.

 

You managed to get him to his bed and he thumped down onto it, trying to stop you when you attempted to fix what was wrong. The sight caused you to gas and turn away, one of Derek’s hands strayed from his side, brushing across your cheek before weakly falling into your lap.

 

“I have to take you to the doctor.” You whispered and he tried to get up.

 

“No… I… I’ll heal.” He insisted but you shook your head.

 

“I have to call someone for help Derek… you’ve been hurt loads of times before but you’ve always got right up and wolfed out you’ve never…” Your eyes were wide as they helpless landed on Derek’s wound.

 

“I’m fine, just… If it makes you feel better… call Deaton.” He pointed at the phone across the bed.

 

You took his phone and spoke with Deaton who told you to call back if Derek didn’t heal and left you to see if he needed anything.

 

“(Y/N) … stay.” He asked softly and you nodded, lying next to him and stroking his hair as he tilted his head into the crook of your neck.


	38. Chapter 38

You found Derek finishing a training session with the beta’s, they all waved as you waited for Derek to clear up and lock the warehouse they used for training.

 

“Are you ok, Mellissa said she had an appointment with you?” Derek asked as he glanced over and realised you were staring at him from across the room.

 

“I’m fine I just um…” You trailed off and he cautiously walked across the room to you.

 

“You’re nervous.” He stated and you nodded as you shuffled your feet.

 

“I did a pregnancy test." You muttered and he froze with his hand reached out to comfort you.

 

“What?” He grunted and you slowly looked up at him. “OK, it’s ok (Y/N), I love you.” He pulled you into his arms and rested his chin on your head.


	39. Chapter 39

You smiled when you came home to the penthouse to find the huge Alpha passed out in the middle of the room. The furniture was pushed back the way it was when he trained with the Beta’s.

 

“Ok big bear there is no way I’m moving you I guess you’re sleeping on the floor.” You hummed and grabbed a blanket from the sofa, throwing over him gently.

 

“hmm… (Y/N).” He grumbled and you thought he’d woken up but he wriggled around under the blanket and continued to sleep for another half an hour. “(Y/N) when’d you get home?”

 

“A while ago… I didn’t want to wake you up.” you admitted and he smiled when you gently poked his arm with your foot. “Plus, you’re too big to be carried to bed.”

 

“Tough training this morning.” He croaked and sat up.

 

“I didn’t mind.” You smiled when he tried to hid the grin on his face as you beckoned for him to sit on the sofa with you. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy"


	40. Chapter 40

“Derek?” You asked and he nodded. “What’re you doing here?”

“Hunters are at my house and I need somewhere to heal.” He grunted and you started to panic when you saw the amount of mess he was making.

“You’re bleeding all over my furniture.” You sighed and he glared at you.

 

“I do apologise, would you prefer I went out back by the dumpster?” He grunted again and you sighed, grabbing an arm full of towel which you manage to throw over the armchair he was about to drop down into.


	41. Chapter 41

You sighed as you marched up the stairs, your new companion following you, Derek had been off about the oddly small wolf but you thought he was sweet. “He’s respectable, but, ya’ know, a little bit dodgy.” Derek said.

“Whose dodgy?” You asked and everyone stopped to stare at the wolf next to you.

“That’s actually a friend of mine… he’s a little shy.” Derek explained as you stared at the wolf.


	42. Chapter 42

“Hey, I want you to meet my wife.” Peter declared making Stiles spin around to look at him so fast he almost fell.

“Your what!?” He asked.

“They’re not really together. It’s fake marriage and she is the devil.” Derek explained quickly, the same manner an obnoxious child would use.

“This one looks delicious.” You hummed from behind the group, making Stiles jumped and turn again as you nipped at him. This time he fell, flailed and Derek had to catch him.

“You see. Devil.” Derek hissed childishly as he righted Stiles and glared at you. Everyone made grossed out faces as you passionately kissed Peter.


	43. Chapter 43

“Hi.” Derek said suspiciously cheerfully. You looked up at him and frowned before copying his bright smile.

“Derek… are you covered in blood?” You asked, seeing Scott and Stiles sneak past from the corner of your eye.

“Oh, it’s just coffee.” He stuttered, keeping his bright smile although now he also looked so worried he looked as if might just choose to gobble you up.

“Since when is coffee red?” You asked him and he started to list off all the drinks he could name that were red.


	44. Chapter 44

“What're you doing?” you asked Derek as he strolled past with a gun.

“Shooting… Things.” He grunted out as he walked past.

“That’s brilliant. That’s brilliant! Let’s do it!” You gasped sarcastically and he stopped, looking back at you as you followed him. “Let’s just shoot at everything.”

“I was just going to scare of the mountain Lion that chased Stiles up a tree. There’s hikers around so it’s better than shifting in front of people we don’t know.” He raised his eyebrows when you scrunch your face up. “Are you going to ask me how far up the tree Stiles is?” Derek asked.


	45. Chapter 45

Derek smiled as he watched you sleep, moving your arms so he could watch you from a better angle and not strain his neck. You woke as if his gaze was a physical pressure.

“What’re you looking at?” You groaned and pulled the duvet over your face.

“You.” He said through a chuckle and you snuggled up to him but stayed hidden.

“Why?” You asked sleepily.

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy.” Was the simple answer he gave you.


	46. Chapter 46

Derek groaned as he lay back down, chuckling lightly when you snuggled into him before complaining that he was damp from the rain. “You left the car unlocked.” He pointed out.

“I know i’m sorry. But Derek.” You paused and he hummed, looking at you. “You smell like wet dog.”

“I could smell of worse things.” He muttered through a yawn and you laughed as you agreed, both of you curling up to sleep through the storm.


	47. Chapter 47

“I don't think (Y/N) is going to listen.” Scott muttered and Derek glanced at him as he frowned at the car.

“I am the alpha and so are you so (Y/N) is going to listen to one of us.” He snapped. Stiles watched the two and tried not to laugh as the two alpha’s were outsmarted by the small werewolf who was looking at them through Derek’s car window.

“If you don’t open that door on the count of three, I will start huffing and puffing!” Derek warned with a growl. Stiles finally cracked as you giggled at him and climbed to the driver's seat and honked the horn loud enough to make Liam jump and knock over Malia.


	48. Chapter 48

“Why’re we carrying everything. He’s the werewolf!” You complained as you lugged one of the heavy duffle bags to Derek’s car.

“Because we’re all chipping in. I’ll go get the other’s and drop this off with my dad then we can get out of here.” Stiles said as you dumped your bag in the car, locked it and headed back up.

“Derek, Stiles went…!” You ended with a squeaked gasp as you strolled in. The naked werewolf looked up in confusion before realising why you were stood staring at him with a firm blush on your face.

“It’s cute when you blush.” He teased as you stared. While you tried to splutter out an answer he grabbed some shorts, inspecting his hoard he’d gathered.


	49. Chapter 49

“Here.” Derek said cheerfully and handed over a steaming plate of mouth watering food. “Just as I promised, one home cooked meal and no bother from anyone.” He grinned.

“Oh really, i’m sure I heard Stiles earlier.” You muttered and smiled as Derek grabbed his own plate and sat next to you, looking for a holiday film.

“What no that was just… the radio.” He muttered.

“Umm just so you know, I’m kinda stuck in the christmas lights.” Stiles voice came from somewhere in the house and Derek smiled awkwardly.

“Alright I traded five stuffing balls for some peace and quiet… and the outside of the house decorated.” He smiled when you hi-fived him.


	50. Chapter 50

You stood awkwardly while the kids that had gathered all stared at you. The redheaded girl was trying to be subtle about it but the three boys and grumpy looking girl simply stared you down like you might leave if they tried hard enough.

 

“Hey, I want you to meet my wife.” Derek declared as he entered the room and kissed you.

 

Now everyone in the room, Peter, the older woman and Deaton included, all gapped at you. You smiled and waved awkwardly wishing someone would say something because the tall gangly boy looked like his jaw could drop off.


	51. Chapter 51

Derek groaned as he glanced at you. “What’s wrong now?” You asked him and he winced a little.

“We’re snowed in.” He said slowly leaning up to check if his ears had indeed heard an unusual blanketed echo. “Yup… I also forgot to go to the store.”

“Well… aren’t you guys you know equipped for bad things.” You asked through a sleepy yawn as you snuggled into him.

“Yes, monsters and scary things not bad weather.” He teased.


	52. Chapter 52

“Woah!” you said as Stiles finished telling you that Derek had fully shifted into a wolf.

“Derek!” You ran over, a little over excited, the thought of an adorable wolf filled your mind as you looked at him. “How big is it?”

“Um…” He muttered, glancing down at himself before looking at the rest of the pack who were laughing. “Should I answer that?”

“Are you like a puppy or a huge wolf or a little wolf!” You burst out in one breath and he inhaled sharply.

“Oh. About normal I guess?” Derek asked, still a little unsure.

“This is the most awkward I’ve ever seen them.” Stiles whispered at the back of the room.


	53. Chapter 53

“If me and Santa got into a fight, who do you think would win?” Derek asked you suddenly and you looked up at him.

“Werewolf santa or normal santa?” You asked and he cocked his head.

“I don’t think there is a werewolf santa.” Derek said and jumped a little when you gasped dramatically and threw yourself at him.

“That is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” You muttered into his chest as you hugged him.

“Liam dropped all his christmas cookies that he spent all day making and shifted and now he’s crying.” Isaac called and you pulled away.

“That’s also sad. You should be werewolf Santa!” You called as you jogged off to help.


	54. Chapter 54

“When did this turn into an ugly sweater party?” You sighed as you strolled in.

“(Y/N)! Help us!” Stiles yelped and you scrunched your face.

“Why?” You muttered and Stiles glared at you.

“Death! Deadly death which is something I do not want for christmas.” Stiles snapped.

“What do you want for christmas?” Derek asked and you snickered when Stiles wailed and snapped for you to get rid of the monster that had tossed them in the water.

“Werewolves are unbelievable sometimes!” You heard as you strolled off.


	55. Chapter 55

“If I hear this song one more time there will be blood.” Derek huffed as he stomped over to the radio.

“AH AH!” You snapped and Derek froze, looking up at you.

He growled and you repeated the sharp noise, both now ignoring the jingly tune, your finger pointed at him. You watched him with a raised eyebrow as he backed up and grumply plopped his butt down onto the sofa without looking away.

“Good boy!” You cheered which made him smile.


	56. Chapter 56

“Well you’re certainly not santa.” You sighed as you opened the door and found Derek staring at you.

“Will you help me go Christmas shopping?” He asked and your jaw dropped.

“Derek. It’s almost eleven at night. On christmas eve.” You said slowly.

“I know but I don’t know what to get everyone. I asked Stiles but he fell over when he saw me at the window. His dad took him to the hospital for his arm.” Derek explained while you rolled your eyes.

“There is only one shop that’d be open. You’ll have to drive and you will also owe me a breakfast,” you warned and he nodded, grinning as he led the way to his car.


	57. Chapter 57

You jumped when all the lights cut out. Derek shuffled off to see what was wrong and groaned as he came back. “Don’t panic.” He said quietly.

“WHAT!” You whisper yelled, jumping to your feet. “What is it?” You asked, thinking of all the terrible things that could have cut the power.

“We’re snowed in…” He said, frowning when you sighed in relief and sunk down into the sofa.

“WHy would you scare me like that!” You giggled and pulled him to sit on the sofa. “I thought something awful had happened.” You muttered.


	58. Chapter 58

“You have such a pretty face. You should be on a Christmas card.” You muttered. When Derek glanced up at you, you blushed, realising you’d spoke out loud. “I mean…”

“Your face is pretty cute too… we should make christmas cards.” He offered with a wink and laughed when you stared at him.

“You’re going to send out christmas cards?” You asked, smirking at the idea of Derek doing something so uncharacteristic.

“Yes. But only if you’ll help me.” He offered and you nodded.


	59. Chapter 59

“(Y/N) is living with you.” Derek stated as Chris opened the door and the werewolf walked in.

“She does but she’s at work…” He sighed when Derek made his way to your room and started shuffling things around. “She should be back soon.”

“Hey we got pizza.” You called as Melissa helped you carry the food in and Stiles, Scott and Lydia could be heard arguing as they took the stairs. Chris motioned to your room like he was in shock.

“He… urm… Derek came…” You followed his gaze and found Derek had built a huge nest out of your bedding and chairs.

“Derek… Sweetie… what the heck?” You asked gently and he growled when you tried to move the blankets so you could see him.

“I hate winter.” He told you from deep in the nest he’d made.

“Well we brought a load of pizzas because the golden trio couldn’t make up their mind… you want some?” You asked and his hand shot out to snatch the pizza you’d been holding. You went to ask for help when he grabbed you and pulled you in his nest with him.

“I guess we have a nesting werewolf for winter.” Chris mumbled.


	60. Chapter 60

You and Liam were singing together as he helped you bake cookies. Ducking out for a second you could still hear Liam singing along to the radio. You also heard a snapping noise and shot back into the room in time to see Derek snapping Liam’s Lacrosse stick and the Beta flinch.

“Derek!” You gasped and he frowned.

“He may have baby ears and not be able to hear that horrid noise but we can.” Derek huffed and gestured to where the rest of the pack was.

“That’s not need to break that and…” You trailed off when Derek growled.

“If I hear this song one more time there will be blood.” He growled and a similar noise could be heard from the other room. You huffed and slapped Derek on the back of the head before hurrying to find the beta’s clutching their heads.

“Sorry Liam… guess we’ll have to find a grown up werewolf friendly song.” You muttered.


	61. Chapter 61

“Oh, Derek I’m sorry Stiles got you stuck in here!” You sighed as you rushed to see him.

“It’s fine, I should be out soon.” He chuckled, smiling when you looked worried.

“Still, it’s christmas Eve.” You sighed and reached through to stroke his cheek.

“I’ve been in here for twenty minutes i’m fine.” Derek assured you. His grin widened when he spotted when was hangin on the light just above you. "Is that mistletoe hanging from the light?"

“I think it is.” You sighed and frowned, jumping when a hand sneaked through the bars and he kissed you.

“That’d be easier if I let you out.” Parrish pointed out from behind you.

“Couldn’t risk it.” Derek joked.


	62. Chapter 62

“You don’t like it?” Derek asked as you both looked at the car, one of his arms slung around your shoulders to keep the bite of the chill away.

“Derek… It’s wonderful, thank you.” You hugged him and he nodded, smiling as you both walked up to the penthouse where, Peter of all people, had cooked christmas dinner. “Your gift’s upstairs… I hope… hope you like it.” You mumbled and blushed when you thought about the tiny gift you’d given him and wished you’d gotten something better.

When you got upstairs he immediately spotted the gift, he could tell the pieces were hand carved and the Hale’s mark was proudly ornating the chessboard. “You two let all the cold in.” Peter grumbled.

He rolled his eyes when he realised Derek wasn’t saying anything because he liked your gift and your heart was beating so oddly because of your nerves. “You don’t like it?” You muttered and Peter rolled his eyes again.

“I need something from my car, be a dear?” He sighed and tossed you his car keys.

“I don’t think she liked her gift.” Derek muttered and Peter growled.

“The price limit was 20 dollars!” Peter reminded Derek and he groaned.

“I’ll be right back.” Derek muttered as he hurried down to speak to you.

“It’s fine, have your drama. I haven’t been cooking for hours.” Peter said and scowled at the door.


	63. Chapter 63

The entire pack froze as you tried to cover yourself with the large christmas bow. Once Derek recovered he set about chasing all the Beta’s out of the penthouse, growling when Stiles tried to make excuses to stay.

“She’s embarrassed come back later!” He hissed, flicking Stiles’ ear as he slid the door shut. “So…” He said as he turned to face you.

"Surprise! I'm your Christmas present." You said awkwardly. He chuckled and strolled over to you.

“If this becomes a christmas tradition I think I’ll enjoy the holidays.” He teased, reaching to gently tug at the ribbon.


	64. Chapter 64

Derek’s eyes widened when he saw you in the doorway. “(Y/N) it isn’t what it looks like.” He said in a strained voice as he pushed himself off the floor.

Scott and Stiles helped each other up while Malia held Lydia’s leg and spoke softly to her. “You said people wouldn’t be hurt, that it was safe.” You muttered quietly as he got closer.

“I know I;m sorry I just... I didn’t expect it.” He was almost stuttering.

“I’m sorry derek I can’t do this.” You said, trying not to look at anyone as you started to leave.

“(Y/N)!” Derek called and jogged down the first flight of steps after you. “Tell me that you feel nothing for me and i’ll never ask again.” He sat on the nearest stepp when you hesitated and he heard your answer in your heart beat. By the time the others carried Lydia down to get her to Deaton’s you had gone and Derek’s mood had soured.


	65. Chapter 65

You sighed as you looked around and realised you had time to yourself. It was a rare moment which you jumped on, happily grabbing at your book which you’d hidden from the betas.

“I didn’t know they made Porn into books.” Derek’s voice made you jump. Resulting in the book flying in the air and landing awkwardly on his head before sliding off and dropping to his feet. He cocked his head and looked at you.

“That was hardly porn.” You mumbled before crossing your arms. “What’re you doing here?”

“Apparently i’m startling home invaders.” He answered back as he picked up your book and started to read it. “If we did any of this it would be porn.” He added which had you gawking after him as he walked off, still reading.


	66. Chapter 66

You groaned and batted at the hand that was softly stroking your cheek as you woke up. “What’re you doing?” You muttered and looked over at Derek who smiled at you.

"You're cute when you’re sleepy.” He muttered, rolling to lift himself up onto one arm.

“Yeah well you’re not, you snore so loud.” You giggled, squealing when he growled and rolled over onto you.

“Guess we’ll have to avoid sleeping.” He muttered and leant down to kiss you softly.


	67. Chapter 67

“You are a Mikaelson?” Derek repeated and you sighed as you looked at your dress in the mirror before nodding and zipping it up again.

“Yes, I am a Mikaelson and my brother will be here any minute, get dressed because they nitpick over everything.” You warned.

“But you’re so nice, how are you a Mikaelson?” He asked another question he’d been repeating since you’d told him your siblings would be visiting.

“Because.” You said quickly. “Now, put your good clothes on.” You smiled and kissed his cheek as he grumbled and started rooting through his draws.


	68. Chapter 68

“Where is everyone?” Derek asked, finally awake and healed.

“At school.” You sighed, ignoring him as you threw out tattered clothes and tossed others in a pile to be cleaned.

“School?” He asked and you growled under your breath as you turned to face him.

“Yeah, school. That’s where people go to learn things like not to keep children up all night!” You snapped quickly and Derek jerked back in surprise at your outburst.


	69. Chapter 69

“I need you to find (Y/N).” Derek said as soon as Chris opened his front door.

 

“Derek I’m not going to do that.” He sighed and glanced down at the bag Derek had on one shoulder as if he had expected to drag Chriss off in an attempt to find you. “You know why.”

 

“If only I’d just gone over when she/he called." Derek sighed and made himself at home on the hunter’s sofa.

 

“Well i’m sure once they’ve had sometime you can make it up to them.” Chris sighed and slapped a hand on Derek’s shoulder when it was clear the wolf was not going to be moving until he felt less lonely.


	70. Chapter 70

You frowned as you stood up, arms wrapping around yourself as the streets buzzed around you. A heavy leather jacket fell around your shoulders as someone guided you out of sight of the few early morning city folk and into a warm home that was several stories high.

“Why am I here?” You asked as you turned to the man. He was another wolf, it was clear from the comforting scent. “Are you…”

“I’ve been waiting a long time for you.” Derek hummed happily and smiled when your eyes widened.


	71. Chapter 71

It was no secret that Derek had a soft spot for you, it was why you got away with so much. As soon as he'd turned you, you wrapped yourself around his protective instinct, making it easy to get what you wanted.

It started innocently, freshly turned, thunderstorm firing overhead, you'd hung onto Derek like a koala bear. But then it stuck, if you needed comfort you'd seek out Derek, who convinced himself it was better him that Scott or one of the betas. Then Stiles pointed out all the other things, batting eyes, pouting, the fake bad moods until you delightedly got Derek to give in.

Which was how the "detox war" started. Unfortunately for your alpha, his instincts screamed that pushing you away would mean pushing you out of the pack. Completely unaware that it was having the opposite effect.

"Alpha I'm still bored." You sighed, huffing when he didn't look up from the research he'd been doing all day. "You're no fun today!"

"If you're bored help me look through these books." Derek grumbled, smiling when he heard you heading back up to your room.

Twenty minutes later you came back, peaking over Derek's shoulder, before spinning around the room in hopes of getting him to look away from the books. You stopped when a low growl emitted from him.

A flutter awoke in your stomach as you came up with an idea, one that would get Derek's attention, all be it you didn't quite know what his reaction would be. As quietly as you could you eased out of your clothes, dropping them next to you in a pile, leaving only your panties.

"Alpha!" You hummed but he ignored you. "Play with me, Alpha."

The need in your voice practically forced him to turn. For a split second, he was breathless, the sight of you, lips parted, hand shoved into the front of your panties as you stroked yourself, quite frankly it had his inner wolf wanting nothing more than to crawl across the floor and burry his face between your thighs.

"Really (Y/N)?" He sighed, arching his eyebrows as you slowly pulled your panties down around your thighs.

"But Alpha you didn't say I couldn't." You smiled when you saw his eyes flicker, safe to say you'd broken his three week long, tough love attempt.

"Come here." He hummed, rounding the sofa as you approached. "Did you have permission to touch yourself?"

 

"You were ignoring me." You pouted to distract from the question but it didn't work.

"You didn't ask, now you'll have to be punished." Derek whispered huskily as he leant down, his lips brushing your ear. "Sit on the sofa, on the back, with your legs apart."

You quickly did as he asked, squirming a little when he reached for your hand, slowly sucking your juices from your fingers. A rapid hum rumbled in his chest as he tasted the same sweet, addictive taste as your scent.

"I know how to punish me Alpha!" You mumbled, tangling your fingers in his hair as you tried to move him to your core.

"Oh. No, you've been too bad for me to eat you out sweetheart, now sit on your hands, if you touch yourself again... there'll be trouble." He warned, smiling when you did as you were told before pressing his thumb to your clit.

He pressed firmly as he gently moved his thumb side to side, each time he passed over the bundle of nerves you jolted. Just when you started to push against his hands, desperate to be touched where you needed, he lent forwards, his mouth sealing round your nipple as he sucked a hicky into your breast.

"Alpha... I need to..." You whimpered but he stopped smoothing his tongue over the tender skin and glanced up at you before doing the same to the other breast.

"No sweetheart, I know exactly what you want from me, I'll fuck you when I think you've earned it." He leant down to suck a bruise onto the now none existent bite mark he'd given you just above your hip, the responding sound had a jolt running through him to his already hard cock.

"Please Derek." You whimpered and he let out a deep moan at the sound of his name.

Your refusal to say his name had been one out of stubbornness, you didn't call him Derek during the first month you'd been turned. The habit stuck and he gave up on trying to fix it.

"Come here." He mumbled, standing you up as he tugged off his shirt, watching you eagerly as he unbuckled his jeans, his boxers following his jeans to his ankles as he flopped onto the sofa, guiding you over to straddle his lap, holding you up just enough to tease you. "Are you going to ask before you touch yourself?"

"Yes!" You groaned, desperate to sink down onto him.

"Good girl." He hummed in your ear as he let you settle, a moaned snarl pushing past your lips as he bottomed out, your body adjusting to him before he moved.

"Harder." You mumbled as you buried your head in his neck. His hands tightened on your hips and you quickly found his meeting yours in rough jutted motions.

"Do you like fucking your Alpha sweetheart?" Derek growled when he felt your walls clench around him, your high building until he could almost taste it in the air, feeling you nod against him he smiled. "Good because if you want me to fuck you again then you better behave, I'm the Alpha."

"Yes, Alpha." You sighed happily.

"Good girl, now let me that pretty face while you cum." He hummed, smiling when you leant back and tried to keep your gaze fixed on his, despite your eyes threatening to roll back as the high built.

He watched enthralled as with one final thrust, he pushed you over the edge, forcing you to slump against him as the aftereffect rocked through you.

"See how much fun it was to play with me, Alpha?" you hummed as he let you snuggled against his chest, his fingers stroking through your hair.

"Oh sweetheart, this wasn't me playing with you, this was a little warning punishment... believe me if you think this was playing you're not going to last my punishments." He winked and chuckled slightly when you stared up at him before snuggling back up, wondering what on earth the giant alpha could have planned.


	72. Chapter 72

"Where do you vanish to?" Stiles asked curiously and Derek simply glowered at the boy.

"Yeah where do you go?" Scott chipped in equally curious and the both leant on the table as if they expected Derek to just hand over the information.

"None of your business." Derek sighed, frowning at Stiles when the boy tried to reach into his pack pocket and grab his phone. "Where's everyone else, they're late?"

Derek waited for everyone to clear out of the penthouse before locking it, slyly sneaking through the streets until he reached a house, pulling out a key that he kept hidden in the penthouse and letting himself in.

"Derek!" you squealed happily, the sound of your voice having the Alpha's lighting up in a grin.

"Hey beautiful, sorry I'm late." He called, catching you when you darted from the bedroom, his hand squeezing your ass as he lifted you into his arms.

"I missed you." You mumbled as you started to kiss him, pulling his shirt over his head as he stumbled back to the bedroom.

"I know, I missed you to." He sighed happily when he set you on the bed and watching you strip off your underwear, doing the same with his jeans and boxers as he climbed onto the bed. "You're so beautiful."

You smiled as he continued to whisper sweet things into you ear as he lined himself with your entrance, rocking into you slowly, indulging in the feeling of being with you.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't stay awake, then in the morning I'm going to make you breakfast and eat you out." He winked when you looked up at him, trying to hold in moans and pulled him down for a kiss.

His kisses trailed across your jaw and down your neck, soft bites and nibbles left little marks. Eventually he leant back on his knees, holding your hips at a new angle that allowed him to have your eyes rolling.

"Fuck, Derek!" You moaned and he grinned, palms massaging your breasts as he kept his pace going, watching the way your toes curled into his thigh.

"Are you going to cum for me (Y/N)?" Derek asked as he moved so he was hovering over you, kissing your cheeks and the tip of your nose before capturing your final moan in a kiss.

He rolled to the side and pulled you into his arms, fingertips lazily brushing over your skin as he hummed to himself. You giggled when a frantic knock on the door made him growl grumpily.

"Just ignore it." He groaned as you grabbed at his shirt and went to answer it.

"What if it's important?" You asked, glancing back at the pouting wolf.

"I'm important too." You giggled and went to get the door.

"Woah... you're hot." A boy gasped when you opened the door.

"Is that Derek's shirt." A second one asked and your eyes widened when a large snarl echoed down the hall.

"You must be Scott and Stiles, Derek do I let them in now they found your actual home?" You asked and he didn't say anything so you motioned for them to come in.

"You're really hot." Stiles gasped again, jumping when Derek caught him trying to check out your ass as you pulled the shirt lower and kissed him before darting back to the bedroom.


	73. Chapter 73

"(Y/N) could you..." Derek trailed off and sighed when the books he'd been holding out to you fell to the floor where you'd been stood with a loud smack.

When he glanced over the room he found you'd wandered off to sit with Scott and Lydia while they talked quietly. Derek cleared his throat a few times in hopes of getting your attention without causing a fuss but his attempts ended as a growl which made Stiles jump as he plodded into the room.

"What's up buddy?" Stiles teased with a grin as he glanced over at you. "Aw is someone jealous?" He said in a tone you'd use to talk to a puppy.

"I am very close to throwing you out the window." Derek muttered as he snatched the books Stiles was carrying and set them down with the ones he hadn't gone through yet.

"Rude, you should take her out to eat." Stiles said, completely unfazed by Derek bad mood.

"Who's Derek eating out?" Malia asked in confusion as she dumped four huge boxes of books at Derek's feet.

"Stiles, you told Derek to eat someone out?" Scott chuckled as the group all gathered together.

"No!" Stiles sighed and shook his head. "He's just being weird and I was trying to help."

"That is a good way to convince someone to be friends with you." Malia nodded which made Lydia shake her head as she gently took Malia to one side and explained what they were talking about.

It took a while but the pack gathered together and started talking about the latest problem. Derek, however, didn't take in a word anyone was saying because Scott was leaning closer and closer to you while his hand brushed over your arm every time he pointed at the map in front of him.

You jumped when Derek moved silently round the table and stood closely next to you. If you'd been a little taller you would have spotted the nasty looks Derek was shooting at an oblivious Scott over your head. Lydia ended the pack meeting when you found yourself squashed between the two alphas and Derek seemed to be emitting and good protective rumbling noise.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

"Where're you going?" Derek asked as he looked over from his bed to where you were trying to slip out of the door without being noticed.

"To hang out with Scott, why?" You asked as he set his book down and walked over to you.

"You've been hanging around him a lot recently." He grumbled, looking down at you a little as you shuffled your feet and blushed.

"Yeah so what?" Your nervous look make him frown and cock his head.

 

"I'm your alpha." He'd meant to say it as a gentle reminder but it almost burst out of him in a sighed growl.

You smiled as you tucked your hair behind your ear, unsure what to say. Derek surprised you by smoothly stepping round you, planting a soft kiss on your lips while hiking you up to wrap your legs around his waist.

His claws slid through your clothes as his hands ran over your body, a satisfied growl leaving him as he finally found your skin, coating it in hickeys and soft bite marks. Once he'd bitten a rough and slightly bruising mark into your shoulder he began to kiss down your body, each kiss leaving a tingling heat as if his lips were still in that spot.

A sharp gasp pierced the air as Derek's tounge swirled around your nipples before continuing his trail of open mouthed kisses until he'd reached your thoughts. "Who's your alpha?" He grumbled against your skin.

Instead of a response you growled in frustration as you tried to tug off his shirt. With a chuckle the pulled it off for you before letting his fingertips trail over your thighs. Your body stiffened as his fingers teased through your folds, his eyes fixed on yours as you tried to keep yourself together.

When he pushed you folds apart and kissed your clit your body went limp as you whimpered. The soft noise egged him on and he sucked gently on your clit using one hand to keep your from writing under him. He used his fingertips to tease at your core, almost pushing into your wet heat before pulling away, smirking against your skin as his mouth continued its torture.

His beard left a scratching tingle between your thighs as he continued to work your clit until your heels dug into the mattress and your fingers tangled into the sheets. You came loudly, your eyes rolling as Derek buried his face even close and made sure to claim every taste of you.

"Now, do you want to play with Scott or stay here with your alpha?" Derek asked huskily as he crawled up the bed, kneeling between your legs.

"Stay here." You whimpered which made him smile as he nodded.

"So, who's your alpha?" He smiled again when you tried to lean u to kiss him but he moved out of your way.

"You are... you're my alpha." You groaned and finally he let you kiss him.

"Good girl." He hummed, turning you to kneel on your front while he unbuckled his jeans.


	74. Chapter 74

You came home to find the betas and McCall pack setting up a party. All of them froze and watched you carefully as you took in the decor they’d put together and the food they’d found. “Derek know this is going on?” You asked as your crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow as you waited for an answer.

“Nope.” Stiles admitted and you nodded, shaking your head.

“And you thought he’d be completely fine with this party?” You again waited for an answer and this time Isaac spoke up.

“Well not really but we thought he was away for a while.” He admitted and you chuckled.

“Well he’s not. But you can leave him to me. Also, you’re going to need more food and drinks. Come on one of you can help me pick it up.” You said, motioning for at least one of them to follow after you.

When you saw Derek enter you know the party wouldn't last long. At least if you didn’t help it along. That was easier said than done seeing as anyone in his loft made him grumpy, on occasion even you. In his defence of course the beta’s should have asked to use the loft before throwing a not so secret rager that half the younger people in the town turned up to.

“Derek.” You said testily as he stomped across the room.

“You’re here, and letting this happen?” He asked and crossed his arms.

“Yes I am and the least you could do they need some fun.” You insisted and he moved as if he was pouting.

When it was clear he wasn’t going to join in with the dancing you sighed and pulled him off. “Here, the twins found a supplier for werewolf booze.” You said and Derek wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Werewolf booze that’s made from what exactly?” Derek asked and you shrugged.

“I have no idea but it works.” You said, grabbing a bottle that you handed to Derek. He took a dubious sip before nodding with approval.

It took a while to convince him to leave his corner and join the party and no matter who much you tried to coax him he wouldn’t dance with you. Malia and Kira popped up and danced with you, Isaac was off dancing with a girl you couldn’t make out through the crowd. Scott stood beaming ear to ear as if he’d never been happier. “Come on Sourwolf, have a dance.” You insisted pulling Derek’s arm. He smiled and gave in until Stiles popped up.

“Sourwolf!?” Stiles said and looked as if head heard the greatest news he possibly could as he smiled. “I’m stealing that!”


End file.
